Love In Two Worlds
by HeroJustInTime90
Summary: Sam is a new actress. She happens to go and audition for the walking dead. Watch as Sam and Norman's relationship develops on screen and off set. Will include lots of drama, swearing and Norman Reedus/Daryl goodness. Summary isn't great. Story is better (hopefully)
1. Chapter 1: Getting To Know With Laughs

**Author's Notes: Well I don't own TWD or Norman Reedus or any of these characters/people really. Other than Sam/Emily...Even though I really wished Norman and the whole cast were mine. Mostly Norm though. Anyway...Warning will go along with everything I have crazy in mind. My imagination goes wild at times. Don't worry. I'll warn you if something pops up. For now to be safe let's keep it at 'M'.**

**Reality Chapter (as in this would be in real life. While filming and getting to know each other off set)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Getting To Know With Laughs.

**SPOV**

_Beep. Beep._ The noise made me groan. Slamming my hand down on-top of the alarm. Sliding out of my bed. Rubbing ferociously at my face as I tried to snap out of my dream state. Trodding tiredly to my kitchen and making myself some breakfast. Scrambled eggs and beans on toast. Yummy.

Sipping on my hot cup of coffee. When I was done, I placed them in my sink and washed up. Putting them away after drying them. Heading back to my room. Into my bathroom after grabbing my clothes. My outfit was casual but not too casual. A casual smart. Skin tight black jeans, plumb colored tank top, black combat boots and leather jacket at the ready.

Having a shower and drying myself. Preparing myself for my audition. I've auditioned before, this was a callback. I was ready for it. Not afraid of what was possibly going to happen. Heading to my room I dried my hair, brushed it softly in front of my mirror. Long brown soft curls that reached my breasts. Almost touching the small of my back.

Olive skin, my green eyes bright almost smokey and full light pink lips. My eyebrows perfectly threaded (only the other day) arching slightly as I threaded my fingers through my curls. Soft at the ends. Not the 'curly' reaching the roots type. Top of my hair was straight, the curls began close to half way. Big and slightly wavy.

My slimmed round face looked refreshed. Putting on some lip gloss, I stepped out and headed to my car. Purse in hand. Driving towards where they wanted me to go. Where I was last time. Pulled up by security. Two men looked down at me serious. Scrolling down my window I smiled up at them. "Good morning. I'm here for my callback audition. The Walking Dead." I tell them and they smirked at me.

"Name?" the asked me with a little smile playing on their lips. "Samantha Sanchez." I tell them and they nod. Talking into the walkie talkie on their shoulder. "There's a girl here saying she's here for an audition. Samantha Sanchez." he tells them and they were told that I was to be let through. The waved me off as they let me pass.

Driving to park next to a couple of cars. Couple was an understatement by the looks of it. One member of security greeted me as I walked out of my car. Locking it and grabbing my bag. Holding it close to me. "I'll escort you m'am." his southern brawl was thick. Smiling I nodded. Walking next to him as he opened the door for me. Leaving me in a huge room.

Benches pressed against the sides. Walls white and people stood there. All of them chatting among themselves. I felt as though I was just thrown in to be eaten alive. I was then pulled into a hug by a guy in a baseball cap, sunglasses and a rough look to him. Smiling he laughed at how tense I was.

"Welcome darlin'. Welcome to the room of edginess and plain fucked up craziness." he tells me with a little laugh. I giggled softly. Feeling myself relax a little. "Now...Tell us what yer name is sweet heart," he suggests to me and I smiled up at him. Wrapping my arms around him. Feeling myself come out of my shell.

"Samantha. Samantha Sanchez." I tell them and they all smile at me. That was when I had a good look around the room. My eyes landing on familiar faces. "Lovely." the guy who held me to him said pulling away. Giving me his hand to shake. "Name's Michael. Michael Rooker." he tells me with a soft smile. A cheeky one. Giggling I took it and smiled up at him. Biting my bottom lip lightly.

"Andrew Lincoln." a man comes up to making me smile. He was also British. "Glad to see another Brit." he tells me with a small smirk. "Equally as glad Andrew." I tell him shaking his hand. I saw this man on Love Actually. He's a good actor.

"Sarah Wayne Callies, but you can call me Sarah." a woman comes up to me with brown hair, brown eyes, warm smile and pale complexion. "Nice to meet you Sarah." I tell her with an equally bright smile.

"Laurie Holden." a blonde with bright blue eyes told me. I giggled as she hugged me. Her scent reminded me of roses. Smelled nice. "A pleasure." I almost purred but held back as it would be embarrassing. Pulling away we smiled at each other. If she was going to be a part of this cast, I could already feel that she was going to be a good friend of mine.

"Steven Yeun." a Korean guy said to me as he walked over to me. Bright cheeky smile on his face. He was cute. One of his hands was tucked in his jean pocket. He seemed slightly tense. Yet friendly at the same time. "Nice to meet you Steve." I giggled lightly taking his hand and shaking lightly.

"Jon Bernthal." a guy that was very muscular said as he walked to me. A small smile planted on his face. Brown eyes and brown hair. He just screamed masculinity. "Pleasure." I say as I shook his hand. His shake was firm.

A boy with bright blue eyes and short brown hair looked shyly away from me. Crouching to his level I smiled at him warmly. "What's your name sweet heart?" I asked him and he blushed lightly as he looked into my eyes. "Chandler Riggs." he told my shyly and I giggled. "Nice to meet you Chandler." I told him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed a little under my kiss. Trying to hide away as everyone chuckled lightly at him.

A girl with blond hair and brown eyes smiled up at me. A toothy smile. She hugged me to her and I wrapped my arms around her. "Madison Lintz." she tells me and I smile. "Pleasure to meet you Madison." I giggled down at her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek also.

"Do I get a kiss on the cheek?" an old man asks me with a beard and bright smile. Giggling I gave him a small smirk. "In exchange for your name sure." I joked. He laughed. "I can tell I'm already going to like her." he said pointing to me and looking at the others around us. "Jeffrey Demunn." he tells me and I placed a soft kiss on his cheek as promised. He smiled at this action.

"Melissa McBride." a woman with short white hair tells me. Her blue eyes bright as she smiled and pulled me into a hug. Pulling away I then noticed there was one person left. He was leaning against the wall and just made me want to say 'damn'.

Tall lean figure. Short blondish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Stubble and a small mole on his top left lip. He looked hot. I controlled myself though. Knowing that I might not see these people again. That if I did I wanted to keep it professional. Plus a guy this attractive must have a girlfriend waiting for him at home. I couldn't shake the feeling that I saw this guys somewhere before.

"Norman." he says his hand reaching out for me to shake. Manly. I took it and we both stared into each others eyes. He flinched a little away from my gaze. We kept shaking and I just raised my eyebrows at him. Mouth slightly parted. "Oh." he says after realization hit him. "Reedus. Norman Reedus." he tells me and I just giggle. Rolling my eyes playfully.

"Samantha Sanchez." a guy comes out. Stopping me from saying anything to Norman. It was Frank. He smiled at me as he stood by the door. "We're ready for your audition." he tells me and I smiled. Shy as I felt my heart pounding. Taking a deep breath, shutting my eyes. "Good luck!" the rest of them called out to me. I waved to them with a determined smile on my face.

"Alright. When you're ready. We're going to be doing the first scene from the show. Now. I'll be Rick." Robert tells me as he walked towards me. He passed me a toy gun to use as a weapon. "Okay." I said as I got myself into character. Nodding to Robert as he took a couple of steps away from me.

He walked over to me. "Son of a bitch." I growled at him. Grabbing his shirt, I pushed him against a wall. My hand firm against his chest. Gun raised to his head. "We aughtta kill you." I growled. My american accent spot on. "Just chill Andrea. Back off." Frank delivers lines for me to follow. "Come on ease up." Gale says pretending to be Jaqui.

"Ease up? You're kidding me right?" I seethed astounded by them. My glare fixed on Robert again. "We're dead because of this stupid asshole." I growled my voice shaking slightly with anger. "Andrea! I said back. The hell. Off." Frank delivered his lines to me. So I could follow.

My eyes locked with Robert. Showing anger. Fear and vulnerability. The wall I built falling to nothing. "Or pull the trigger." Frank told me. I was breathing heavily. Robert could see my character falling apart through my eyes. I lowered my gun. Stepping away from him. Tears in my eyes. Falling freely.

"We're dead. All of us. Because of you." I tell Robert and he frowns at me sadly. Robert and the rest of them clapped. Robert walked over to me. Hugging me gently. "Well done. I have to say though. I think we need to see you do a different type of scenario." he tells me creatively. I nod.

"Alright. Here it is. You and me are going to do improv. We are both sisters. You and I are trapped in a room and we are both angry. Close to fighting. You are hating me for bringing something up about the past." Gale says as she walked over to me. Robert taking her seat as she came to stand next to me. "And...go." Frank instructed.

My head suddenly whipped to her. Shock on my face slowly turning to anger. "Now. You can shut tha fuck up!" I growled at her. "I'm your fucking sister. You will listen to me when I say...Never bring that up again." I growled at her as I got up close to her face. My voice conflicting anger. "Fuck you. Jus' cuz you know I'm right." she growled back.

"Callin' me a whore ain't gunna get you anywhere sis. Call it me one more time and I'm gunna have ter show ya a lesson." I spat as I got so close to her face she could feel the fire burning from my body. "A lesson of what? To be your fucking bitch?!" she sneered at me. Her face contorting one of anger. "No! A lesson fer you ter shut the fuck up. 'N ter respect yer fuckin' sister." I threaten. Gripping her shirt.

Pulling her defenseless body close to mine. My body language showing her I was the dominant one. Suddenly without a second thought she slapped me hard against the face. I held onto my stinging face shock evident in my eyes. My jaw clenched as I gathered myself.

Glaring at her painfully slow. In a flash I pushed her against the wall my fist up as I was going to punch her in the face. Flinching under my hold. They clapped at me and I smiled. Both of us hugging it out and I just laughed. "Shit. You slap well." I tell her and she giggled.

"Right. You are both going to be acting out as though the fighting is over. Both of you are more or less injured but Sam was clearly the more dominant one. She realized what she was doing and stopped. Before there was any more damage than necessary. You are both far away. Sitting there solemnly. Both wanting to say sorry but neither of you speaking." Robert tells me. Setting the scene for us.

"Now...Go." I sat down. My legs pressed to my chest. Facing away from Gale. Arms crossed on my knees, pulling my legs even closer. "Look...I-" we both say at the same time. Our heads turning to look at each other. We both giggled awkwardly. Neither of us knowing who would speak first. "I...I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." I sighed out to her.

She turned her body to me. "No. I'm sorry. Should've never said those things to you. Brought up the past when I don't even know it fully." she said in a small whisper. "It's true though. I guess...I never wanted to admit it. Sorry sis. I shoulda never punched ya in the first place." I say sadly to her and my eyes softened as I looked at her face. She smiled sadly.

"It was my fault for slapping you in the first place. You didn't deserve it." she tells me and I just look at my knees. Laughing dryly. "Yeah. I did. I was being an asshole." I tell her and she giggles. "Yeah. You were." she laughed out shoving me lightly. Her arm bumping into mine. Swinging me lightly. "Bitch." I joked to her and we both laughed. Doing the same action she did a second ago.

"Truce?" I asked her and smiled up at her sadly. "Let bygones be bygones." she tells me with a soft smile. I felt a twinkle in my eyes as I laughed for a second. It sounded more like a puff of air leaving me. Yet my shoulders rose and fell slightly. Moving my head away. Looking forward. She placed her hand on mine and I overlapped it with my other hand.

They clapped again. "Thank you Samantha for coming in today." Frank said as he wrote on a piece of paper. "Please take a seat in the waiting room. We will be there soon to make an announcement." Robert tells me and I just hugged Gale. Telling her thanks for helping me with performing my roles. She just smiled and told me it was not an issue.

Exciting, I looked at the others who seemed to have been listening in but were trying to act as though they hadn't. Making it blatantly obvious. "How did it go?" Sarah asked me and I just rubbed the back of my neck. Feeling completely out of place. "I'm not sure." I honestly tell them.

"Awww. You'll be fine darlin'." Michael tells me as he rubbed my back comfortingly. "Yeah. It's alright to get nervous at times." Andrew tells me softly and I smile at him. "Thank you guys." I tell them with a genuine smile. Some of them came up to me and hugged me. Giving me comfort. Norman though just stood far away from me. The kids near me but Chandler didn't want to hug me. Probably embarrassed him.

We were talking quietly. Talking about small things. Things that didn't matter as much. Also about our interests, aspirations and thoughts on specific things. Either movies or shows, or even art...we were talking about it. We were shushed as the producers came out. Exhausted but prepared faces. They were ready to tell us.

"Alright guys. We've still got a lot of deciding to do. In the mean time, keep your phones at the ready. We still have to chose who will be in the show and who wont. This is clearly not going to be easy. Yet you all know that not everyone can star in the show." Frank tells us sadly. "Until then...don't go anywhere and that is in case we find out quickly and decide filming early." Robert finished for him. Trying to make us feel positive.

I could feel my throat tighten. Maybe I wasn't safe. Possibly never going to get the job. Felt like crying but I knew I was strong enough not to. This isn't going to upset me and it couldn't. We were then told to go home and to be patient. That it was 'all in due time'.

We got to our cars and drove off. All of us going in different directions. When I got home I didn't expect it. Didn't expect that I would get a phone call two days later. Telling me to go to the audition room a day later. They needed to talk to me. About the roles. I could feel my heart going up to my throat. This was it. I wasn't getting the job...

* * *

My body was tense as I got to the familiar doors again. Same security guard letting me in. What I didn't expect was Norman was there. Shades on and his leg bouncing with clear nerves. This was a bad sign. We probably didn't get the roles. We were not going to be in the show. Crap...

I barely had any sleep these past couple of nights. Must have looked like a mess to Norman. Then again his head whipped to me for a moment before going back to being nervous. "What do you think it is?" I ask him as I paced around in front of him. "I don't know. Fuck. Possibly we didn't get the roles...How the hell am I supposed to know?" he asks me tensely we were both just falling apart. Anxious.

"Hello. Would you both like to join us?" Gale called to us softly. Her smile warm and happy. She seemed in a good mood. Wonder why. Me and Norman noticed this as they walked off. Leaving us both there. We gave each other the same look. Eyebrows raising to each other. Our eyes meeting as he took his shades off. Slipping them in his pocket.

We walked inside. Taking a seat in the desk in front of us. They lead us to a different room. One we never knew existed. They handed us an envelope each. We opened them in unison and when I opened it my brows furrowed. What was this? Emily Brandon. No family that the audience know of. Has arguments continuously with Daryl. Friends with the majority of the group. Even Merle.

She has straight brown hair, green eyes and olive skin. She is sassy when she needs to be. Is passionate in what she believes is right. Can tend to get really bossy. Yet shows her kind side when it is needed. Knowing how to balance herself perfectly. Her weapons are a tomahawk, compound bow, a Kar-Bar knife and a 9mm Baretta handgun. Is good friends with Amy and Andrea.

She is a good tracker. Sincere member of the group. Says what she thinks. Never holding back what she thinks and will tell someone straight. Cares for the kids. No one properly knows her past. Also knows Spanish. She once was in the army. Doesn't like to talk about her past. Reserved but open personality. Loved by the group. Love/hate relationship between Emily and Daryl. Never seeing eye to eye.

"You guys aren't in the comics. We've made you your own characters for the show. You both have great talent. We'd love for you to be in the show. Even if this means we have to change the script slightly so you both have some screen time." Robert tells us and we nod. Both of us smiling at each other. "Plus you need to be here when we film and take photo shoots." Gale adds to us and we just nod.

"We're just glad to be in the show." I answered for the both of us. Taking our envelopes with us as they dismissed us. As we got to the door we could feel each other's happiness and excitement. Looking to each other we smiled. Spontaneously we both got the same idea and high fived each other.

Over the past couple of weeks all we did was go take pictures. The others eventually did the episode for the first two. We were still learning our lines and I hadn't seen Norman or anyone from the cast in a long time. We didn't talk much in the photo shoots.

* * *

We were outside prepared to start filming. My hair straight. Little make up on me as it was meant to make me look natural. Going out to see them as they all greeted me. Not knowing I was going to be here. They hugged me and I met a couple of new people. More kids. We all got on well but they all clearly knew each other more or less. Feeling slightly awkward and left out.

I spent my time more with Norman as we both felt like outcasts. "Let's be outcasts together." I told him and he laughed. Agreeing. "We really love each other don't we?" I ask him as we read through the scripts together. Norman laughed. Scratching his head as we sat cross-legged on the ground together. Everyone else stood around.

We shot up as we heard a weird gurgling noise. Seeing a guy come up to us completely covered in make up and zombie looking. Our eyes widened as he got closer, I kept backing up but stopped as I bumped into a strong body. His hands held onto me. I knew it was Norman. The zombie laughed. "It's me. Greg. Norman's got to kill me today." Greg said. His voice giving him away.

"Asshole." I spat as the camera suddenly came over to us. This camera was apparently to record us having fun, laughs and messing up at times. Amazing. This was going to be watching us like a hawk. Filming us. Norman gently pulled me away from him. Placing his arm loosely around Greg's shoulder and turned them to the camera. Laughing the pair of them.

"This asshole here is Greg Nicotero. Our zombie makeup expert. Who I get to kill today! Especially after he scared the shit out of both me and Samantha here." he said as he motioned to me. I just rolled my eyes as the camera was pointed to my direction. "Shut up." I giggled as I turned my back to them.

"Aww. Come here." Norman tells me as he pulls me to them. Hugging me with his other arm. Wrapping it around my shoulders. Pulling my face to his shoulder. Shaking my head at them, I pulled myself out of the hug and walked away. Heading to the others as we all continued with filming.

We were filming a scene that was to be without most of the guys. The only ones left were me, the girls, some of the other men, Adam and Jon. We were to take a break. So that I could get some make up on to represent blood pouring from my mouth. Adam came over to me. Placing hanging his arm over my shoulders. The camera was pointed at us. Filming us like this.

"Terday I jus' got slapped in the face by Ed here. So now I gotta punch his face in." I tell the camera with the accent for my character. We were in our character mode so we could joke around. Next thing, Jon came over to us. Pulling me away from Adam's hold. Emracing me and spinning us for a minute.

Giggling at him as he spun me. "I'm gunna punch the livin' day lights outta ya for hittin' Emily in the first place." Jon says in his character's voice. Placing me onto the ground and poking his index finger to Adam's chest. "Fat chance." Adam says as we all tried to keep a serious face. We all burst out laughing...

Having to stay the night as well. To film another part of the episode. Sat by a campfire. After we called it a night and wrapped it up. Going back to our apartments and getting some rest. Norman got to go home early. As he just had to do the scenes where he was in city. Trying to find 'Merle'.

I held the compound bow up. The camera focused on me and only me. I aimed. Getting into the stance they taught me and shot. Panting. That was when I saw the arrow only shot three inches away. Falling to the floor pathetically. My bottom lip started trembling as my resolve crumbled. Bursting into a string of laughter as I bent forward. My elbows on my knees.

"Sorry!" I called to the rest of the crew members who laughed with me. Even my cast-mates laughed at how much of a fail the arrow hit was. "No problem Sam. It was funny anyway!" Frank called to me as I felt a blush. Looking up at Norman as he smirked at me. "Nice shot Sam. Clearly ya killed whatever ya were meant to." Norman joked sarcastically. I just stuck my tongue out at him.

This made him chuckle even more. Making me blush at how silly we were and feel slightly self conscious. I would make him pay somehow. We all calmed from laughing. Going back to filming and being serious. Taking a break me and the cast decided we would spend it together. Sitting around while eating. Talking between us. Getting to know each other.

We did this 20 questions type of game but we would all answer to the question. "So...What's your back story?" Sarah asked to all of us. We exchanged glances. Eventually we all found out about each other. I was the last to talk though. "Samantha?" Sarah asked me as I frowned slightly.

"I was born in Spain. Moved to England when I was 7. Never properly knew my father as he wasn't there. He didn't want anything to do with me and my mother. Mum taught me everything. Supported me. Then...She died. Some say it was a heart attack. I knew better though. She was murdered." I tell them.

"Didn't have siblings or family. It was just me and my mum. She was all I had. Told me to follow my dreams and always be safe. I did. Found an escape in acting. So I stuck with it. Here I am." I tell them sadly with a faint smile on my lips. They all looked at me sympathetically.

"We're sorry. Really." Laurie said as she leaned over and held her hand over mine. Grasping it tightly. Smiling down at it I looked into her kind eyes. Everyone had the same look. This felt like a family. A new one. One that I hoped I'd be a part of for a long time. We continued talking. Asking random questions. They ranged to favorite colors, to favorite memory, to favorite smell, etc.

When break was over, we filmed a few more scenes. When we took breaks me and Norman would joke around. There was a scene with Greg that made me laugh. We were filming Norman 'killing' Greg. Who was a 'walker'. Norman pressed the trigger to shoot and it just failed miserably. Exactly like mine. Laughing I couldn't contain it. He then just laughed and growled a little.

"What's so funny?" he asks me and I just hold to my stomach. The rest of the cast joining me. "Perfect shot Norm." I tell him and he just glares. After a few seconds he laughed along with us. We then continued filming when it finally died down. Re doing that scene and holding our want to laugh.

When we were done and were ready to wrap it up, we all decided we would have dinner together. All of us joking, talking and getting to know each other. Norman and I though bonded quite quickly. Laughing, chatting and conversing together. He was a fun, kind and charming man. Handsome. Over the past few days he had become my best friend on set.

Judging by how much we talked and were wrapped in our own little bubble, I think he thought the same towards me. Finishing our meals and paying our bills, we left and drove to our apartments. Saying our goodbyes feeling like a family. Waking up the next day to go to a photo shoot.

They did the normal, straighten my hair, mess it up slightly and put natural looking makeup. I put on my outfit. Tight light grey cargo pants, Lycra green tank top, a black tank top underneath and my weapons. Brown combat boots to go with it all and my hair up in a pony tail.

We had this make up which was like a fake mud. It wasn't a lot but it was caked onto our skin. Making me giddy with happiness and cheer as we were mucky. Seeing Norman as I got to the photo shoot, he smirked an evil smirk. "What?" I asked him a little started by how he was looking at me. He had something planned and I felt it.

He looked a lot muddier than what I was. Coming closer to me, his smirk turned into a cheeky grin. He came to hug me but I jumped out of his reach before he could do so. I screamed as I ran away, Norman chasing behind me and laughing. Asking me why I wouldn't let him hug me. Dodging people.

He finally caught me. Both of our bodies dropping to the floor. Our laughter filled the air. As did everyone else as they saw our result to the running around we just did. We got up after we finally caught our breaths, continuing with the photo shoot...

* * *

We were back at the camp. "Norm. What are you doing with that whip in your hands?" I ask him as he spun it around. Acting like it was some sort of helicopter. "Noooothin." he said a little too suspiciously as he tried to act innocent. "Better be." I said as I looked at the whip then up to his eyes. My own pair trailing up his body as I did this.

The moment I turned around, I felt a hit on one cheek as it slapped across and then the other as he did it the other direction. "As if you just did that Norm!" I gasped as I tuned to him. Trying to grab the whip. He just held my wrists as I held his own. Wriggling out of his grip. We both had a little play fight as we tried to get out of each other's hold. I finally got the whip and chased after him.

"You better run!" I giggled out as I chased him. Whip in hand. When I caught him, I whipped him as he blocked them with his arm and hand. I then tried to hit his ass but he kept dodging it. Eventually I hit him three times when he didn't struggle anymore. Both of us laughing hysterically at how silly we were being. The camera filmed all of this.

Going back to the girls after our little play fight and the boys all sat around. A camera man asked what it was like to be working with us on set. Jon just said they were assholes. Me and the girls were giggling. We burst out laughing as we saw Norman turn to each guy. He was sat all the way in the back and just gave his middle finger to all of them.

I walked past them as I went to go throw my food in the trash. Jon grabbed me on the way back to the girls. Pulling me to sit onto his lap. Stumbling a little as I dropped onto him. Blushing lightly. "Not this one though. She's the sweetest one." Jon said pointing to me. Giving me a kiss on the cheek. The guys just chuckle while I giggled quietly.

I was Norman look away slightly uncomfortable. Brushing it off as we all laughed and I slipped off of Jon's lap. Going to the girls again and we finished eating. Chatting, gossiping and laughing. These girls were my best friends also. Just not like me and Norman though. He even shared some food and drinks with me. When we were in the sun for too long, we would have umbrellas while we were on breaks.

Norman would always let me go under his umbrella as we would joke to each other. Being completely mental together. Everyone found us amusing when we were together. When it was another wrap we got out of our 'character suits' and got changed to go home. Norman was waiting for me though as we wanted to go walk to our vehicles together. It was getting dark.

"Ready to go?" Norm asked me as he stood outside for me. "Yep." I told him as we made our way to the cars. We were talking about our favourite scene to shoot today. Norm seemed so enthusiastic as his hands would move. His body rocking a little as he spoke. He was into this show just as much as I was.

My eyes widened for a second as we walked. I saw a motorbike next to my car. Looked awesome. "We're lucky to be here aren't we Sam?" he asks me and I nod. Only recently he started to call me 'Sam' and I liked it. "I feel like we are just too lucky to be a part of this amazing show." I tell him and he smiled. "I thought that too." he tells me and we both gave each other an understanding look.

We were always on the same page about things. He would finish my sentences and read my mind at times. My mind would wander at times though. Thinking about him in a different view. As a man I would possibly like to date. Yet, I couldn't risk it. Neither could he if he thought of me that way also. It could jepordise our jobs. Best to stay friends. In this case best friends.

"You know...You're one of my best friends. Especially here." Norman said as though he was reading my mind again. "Yeah. Ditto." I tell him with a bright smile. He smirked down at me and we just kept walking. We had reached my car. He stood next to me, both of us stopping.

"Us outcasts...We have to stick up for each other. Stay close to each other like glue." I giggled and he laughed at my little reasoning as to our friendship. "I think you mean to stick together like glue Sam." he corrected me. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I hid my face away from him a little. "Shut it. You understood what I meant." I told him, defending myself.

"Well...We aren't in the comic books so I guess we do have to 'stay close to each other like glue'." he joked and I had the feeling he wasn't going to drop this any time soon. I just rolled my eyes, sighing out in slight frustration as Norman just laughed at my reaction.

Norman looked over my car. Nodding to it. "That your car?" Norman asked me and I nod. "Yeah...Well. No. This is a rental. Just like my apartment." I tell him being honest. He smiles, nodding and turns as I dug for my keys. "So...I'll see ya tomorrow Sam." Norms said a little awkwardly as he went to light a cig.

His leg hitching over the bike. "Wait woah." I say as my jaw drops. A hand held to him palm up in a 'stop' sign. "This is your bike?" I questioned him shocked. He nods, taking a drag of his cig. "Yeah. Why?" he asks me puffing out smoke. "You never told me you owned a bike!" I tell him and he just chuckles. "Well...Ya know now." he tells me and I just blink repeatedly.

He just slid on his Ray Bans. Rolling my eyes. He was going to wear that when the sun was literally starting to go down rapidly. "One day you're going to have to take me for a ride." I tell him and he just smirks. Looks at me, then looks down at his bike as he roared the engine to life. Chuckling lightly. "I'll remember that." he tells me and I giggle. "I'm holding you to it." I answered with a small smile.

Getting in my car, I buckled my seat-belt and we both drove off. He waited until he knew I was in and safe. Driving off to our apartments and got ready for the next day. For another day of filming...

* * *

It was the last day at the campsite. No more need for filming in the heat and woods. We were all hyped up by the fact we were going to a different location. To the 'CDC'. A building. Me, Norman and Andrew were sitting around on the logs. Pretending to be our characters as the camera was pointed to us again.

"Terday. There's gunna be a lot of killin'." Andrew said in his american accent. I just giggle. "There's also a few surprises in store. Especially in this episode." I said in my american accent also. "Yeah. Like me asking Emily to marry me." Steven said as he popped over to us out of nowhere. This made me giggle, covering my mouth as I realized what he was implying. Making my face flush red. The heat radiating off my skin.

"Guess what?! Spoiler! I say 'yes'!" I tell the camera in my British accent. Trying to act like a fan girl. The guys just laugh at me. Andy pushing me lightly with his elbow. He nudged with his chin towards the distance. Norman just watching me. I looked behind him. Emma was walking towards him. Her make up prepared for the 'walker' version of herself. Right now she was just dying.

She got close enough to Norman, grabbing his shoulders and shouting a 'boo'. This made Norm jump and scream. I laughed hard as I saw Norm's petrified face. Good thing they got this on tape! Clutching my stomach as my face turned bright red with laughter. Falling and resting my head on Andy's lap. Both of us laughing. Norman just looked flustered that he was so off guard.

Covering his face with his hands and hiding away from the camera. "God damn it Emma!" he groaned as we could hear the annoyance and small smile in his voice. Emma just laughed at him. First she was giggling but with Norman's reaction now she was laughing. Steven high fived her. Norman was blushing under his hands and we could tell. "Oh Norm. Courageous Norm." I giggled out as I relaxed. Andy chuckled above me.

"Just stop. Stop it please!" he begged as he covered his face with his arms now. Blocking his view from the camera. We continued laughing causing him to walk away all embarrassed. This just made us laugh more. Tears running down the corner of my eyes as I dabbed at them. Sarah and Jon walked towards us. Stopping in-front of us all laughing. "What's so funny?" Sarah asked us and I just laugh.

Slapping Andy's chest lightly. Signaling for him to tell them. "You missed-" Andy started but I cut in. "The best thing in the world." I laughed out at them as I swiped the tears from under my eyes. They just giggled and chuckled down at me. "Bet we did." Jon said in his 'Shane' accent.

We were done. Seeing as we already filmed the scene of the night during the time we stayed till dark. So all we did was wrap up and call it a day. Not until we celebrated finishing this section. Gathering with the girls. "It's time." I told them and they nodded. Understanding.

We headed to our trailers to get changed. Putting on our bikini's, bathing suits and other swimming wear. I slipped into a black trikini and headed out. My hair loose and straight. Not the usual soft curls as they straightened it every day to play as Emily. I headed out only to get a bunch of wolf whistles, looks and claps. Me and the girls did a little jokey catwalk show.

The boys watched but soon left to get changed into their own swim wear. Me and the girls decided to have a contest on who could dive into the water the best. Scoring each other. We were all knee deep in water. Diving in as best as we could. Laughing and joking about how we did. We all smiled and cheered at the fact it was so refreshing. Telling the boys to come in as some of them came out with their trunks on.

Melissa nudged me to point out to me Norman and Andrew in the boat. The one the girls used for the fishing scene. Making me giggle. Norm had his hawian style swimming shorts with flowers on them. His chest firm, arms and shoulders equally as strong. He seemed to have a couple of tatoos. One was on his chest saying 'Norman' and there was one hidden under his arm. Wearing Ray Ban sunglasses. As per usual.

Norman looking 'cool' as he just leaned back. Letting Andy do all the work when it came to rowing towards us. I got all the girls together, calling them towards me and told Laurie what my plan was. She nodded in agreement, a wicked smile plastered on her face. The boys got closer to us. "Hello ladies." Andy greets us and then looks at us suspiciously.

The two of us giving each other a look from the corner of our eyes. Smirking to each other devilishly. Before they could even react, we jumped up trying to make the boat tip so the boys would fall out. They boys tried to grab it so they wouldn't fall in. Shame they did though. The two of us giggling as they fell in.

I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as Norman reached the surface. Lifting me a little above him. "Now that was very...very bad." Norman growled at me playfully. This made me giggle. "You know what happens to bad little girls?" he questioned me and I just laughed. Shaking my head no. "They get punished." Norman growled evilly. This made my mind fall right into the gutter. His voice was sexually husky his blue eyes that no longer had the shades on were bright. Playful.

Before I could even gather my thoughts, I was thrown into the air. Only for my body to land into the water. Slashing as I sunk into it. My body before hitting the water without me noticing sucked in air. Laughing when I finally hit the surface. Laurie and the rest of the cast laughed.

Norm reached for his glasses. They were starting to sink. Andy got them for him as I swam to where he was. Jumping on him, pushing his head below water and he somehow grab hold of me. Dragging me down with him. When we hit the surface again, we gasped and laughed. Before I could stop the laughter, with all the force in his arms he propelled me into the air again.

My body landing with a powerful splash in the water. "Guys come on. Time to stop." Andy told us chuckling as we just laughed at each other. We looked at each other, giving each other a look and nodded in an agreement. At the same time we started to splash everyone around us. Creating a water battle. Everyone laughing and having fun. Also all of us cooling down.

Eventually I got out, seeing the camera filming us and smiled to it. "Refreshed and proud!" I say happily giving the camera a toothy smile. Next thing I know, I heard running come from behind me and then heard a slap. Norman. He just slapped my ass playfully. I looked to him wide eyed. Chuckling he gave me a small smirk.

Suddenly, I'm picked up and thrown over IronE's shoulder. Ass in his face and legs dangling. I laughed while thumping his back lightly but giving him a signal I wanted to be on my own two feet. "Why does everyone love picking me up?!" I questioned them as they all got out. Laughing at me as I just giggled.

Jon jogged over to us. Laughing and smirking up at me. "It's because your so small." he states and I pout a little. Norman just chuckling throatily. "And cute." Steven said as he held my cheeks in-between his thumbs and forefingers. I shook my face away from him. Laughing. Norman seemed a little tense. His shades covering his eyes again.

"Guys put her down." Greg said as he walked over to us. Laughing. Robert was handing each of us a bottle of water as we got out. "Yes Sam is cute and small but she still needs to be on her feet." Gale said as she had her arms crossed over her chest. Giggling at us as the boys just pouted at her.

"She's important to the show as-well." Frank told them with a roll of his eyes. Robert just chuckled. "You all are." Scott adds for Frank. They all walked over to us. IronE just stood there. Me dangling on his shoulder. "You need to be safe." David tells us. "And alive." Tom adds for him. The girls all laughed at how serious this was getting. The boys just stood there slightly dumbfounded.

"Fine." IronE sighed out as he placed me back onto my feet. The guys all just stood around us. Sipping on their bottles of water. Norman passed me my own, I caught it and opened it up. Gulping down half the bottle. "I'm sorry Sammy." IronE tells me and I just smile at him. Forgiving him as I walked away.

Heading towards the camera to fix it to look up at my face. Madison suddenly ran up to me. Stood next to me and tapped my arm. I leaned down when she motioned for me to be level to her hight. Whispering in my ear and I nod. Standing straight I gave her a look. Signaling with my fingers from one to three.

We suddenly start dancing weirdly. Both of us at our own rhythm. "We get to be indoors. Indoors. No more sun. Sun no more. Yeah!" I sang in a sing song tune. Madison giggling as we danced. Both of us with bright smiles on our faces. I grabbed her. Spinning her as we were happy and had a good day's work. Both of us feeling proud as a string of laughter filled the air.

Jeffrey came up to the camera and stood next to us. Getting his face close to the camera. "To the C.D.C!" he says with a bright smile. Throwing his hat in the air. All of us excited as we cheered and 'wooped' or clapped. Placing Maddie back onto the ground. Norman came up behind us. Arms up in the air, hands balled into fists. "Woo!" he cheered as we all laughed.

Chandler jumped onto my back. Letting me give him a piggy back. Everyone smiling at us. Giggling, I ran around set with him on my back. The whole cast and crew smiling or laughing at the pair of us. Dropping him off at his trailer. We all got changed, leaving for the day and Norman waited for me like per usual.

* * *

When I got home, I ate and got ready for bed. Slipping in bed, my phone buzzed.

_**Hey. Sleep yet?**_

It was Norman. He just texted me and I was here clutching my phone as I laid on my side. Reading his text in the dark and smiling.

_**Not anymore if I was. No. I wasn't. Just got in bed though. What's up?**_

I asked him.

_**Have you read the script for tomorrow yet?**_

He asked me and I just giggled softly.

_**Of course. Is this a trick question? O.o**_

After a few minutes the buzzing started again.

_**No. Just seems so crazy. There are going to be a couple of shower scenes. One is even for you. Have fun. ;)**_

I laughed. A faint blush rising my cheeks as my fingers pressed onto the words I was writing. Knowing this was going to be a little risky.

_**Nope. I think it will be you guys who will be having fun with my shower scene. ;)**_

Not even a minute passed when I received a text from him.

_**True. We will have fun with you getting under the shower. Completely naked. Can't wait. ;) XD**_

I just laughed. The joker. I just shook my head at this with a smile on my face.

_**Hey Sam? Where do you really live?**_

I deliberated for a second before responding.

**_New York. Why?_**

After a few seconds my phone's screen flashed with a buz.

_**I live there too! Who knew huh?! I'm curious as you said you don't live here and that the car isn't yours. We can meet up in NY then! Cool.**_

I giggled. Smiling down at the screen. Replying.

_**Anyway. What's the real reason you were texting me at this time?**_

After a few minutes he answered.

_**You got any Ray Bans? B)**_

I just rolled my eyes. What could this possibly be for?

_**Nope. Why?**_

After a few seconds he replied.

_**To take cool pics. I'll bring another for you. You can keep them.**_

I giggled. This guy just always wanted to look cool.

_**Tomorrow we're all taking pics. Celebrating. You and me are going to be the coolest looking there. :P**_

I just rolled my eyes. Typical Norm. Wanting to be as original as he could be.

_**Whatever Norm. I'm going to sleep now. See you tomorrow! *yawn***_

Norman just replied quickly.

_**You and your God damned beauty sleep. *rolls eyes***_

I just giggled. Snuggling in my bed a little more. Pulling my covers over me more.

_**Hey! I take my beauty sleep seriously. Do you want me to wake up looking like the Grinch?! :O**_

Reading this I could hear Normans little chuckles.

_**You telling me that without your beauty sleep you wake up looking green? Cool. So if you don't get warm does it mean you turn into a smurf? XD**_

I rolled my eyes giggling at how silly he could be.

_**Shut it and let me sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Norms. :***_

Not even a minute later, I got a message. My eyes drooping in the darkness as I waited.

_**Goodnight Sammy. :***_

I smiled. Giving him a goodnight in return. No more messages. I just fell asleep and woke up to the sun seeping through the curtains. Indicating it was time to get up and go to work...

* * *

I was in my trailer. My hair dresser washing, drying and straightening my hair. I was sat in the seat as my hair was straightened. Pulling out my phone and taking a picture. Pointing it to the mirror and sticking my tongue out at myself. Posting it on twitter. Norman followed me and Favorited the picture. Commenting that I was mature.

Lots of people were following me. As there was already the trailer and pilot out. People had seen it and absolutely loved it. When I was finally finished with hair and makeup, I slipped into my clothing and headed out. Norman was waiting for me. All dressed up as Daryl and ready for filming. "Here," he said as he threw the glasses to me.

Greg came up to us. Passing us condoms filled with 'blood'. I didn't know if I should hold them, but shrugged it off when I saw Norman take one. Giggling as I heard Greg explain what we were to do.

All of us throwing them randomly. Falling on a spot where the 'walker's would go. Laughing and enjoying the fun we were having by this. When we were done, I saw Norman go to take a picture with the walkers all sitting in random spots. His Ray bans on, tongue sticking out and middle finger up. Some of the walkers were showing their middle fingers too.

Jumping in to ruin the picture and took my glasses off. Kissing Norm's cheek at the moment he finally took it. When he looked at the screen he laughed and shook his head. His eyes looking at me from the top of his glasses. "What?" I asked him innocently.

"Not nice to photo bomb. Awesome photo bomb but...Your going to pay for that." he growled playfully. My eyes widened and he chuckled at my shocked expression. "What? Why?! How?!" I threw these questions at him. He smirked down at me.

"You heard me. You're getting punished for photo bombing my pic. Ruined my 'badass' moment. As for how...Your gunna have to wait and see." he tells me with a deviant smile. I could tell he already had something planned. He walked off to Greg. Whispering something in his ear and they both smiled at each other. Chuckling.

Greg nodded at him. Going up to them, I raised an eyebrow at them and crossed my arms over my chest. "What are you two planning?" I asked them and Greg just chuckles. Walking off and Norman just stood there with a face that I knew was his 'I've got something planned but I'm not telling you'.

"Noooothing..." he said like a kid. "I don't believe you. Not one bit." I giggled to him. Squinting my eyes up at him. Giving him a sort of sign that I was watching him but not trusting him. That I was prepared. He just laughed. We filmed some scenes in the CDC. Taking a break after to relax and drink a bit of water. I was sat around with the girls, all of us having a laugh and joking about the scenes we did outside.

Norman came up to me, planting himself next to me and handed me the shades. "Here. Put them on." he said as he already had his own on. "Thanks." I tell him kindly and slipped them onto my face. "You look cool." he tells me with a smirk. Putting on his own. I rolled my eyes. This guy.

"No why am I putting these on again?" I asked him and he chuckles. Pulling out his phone. "To take some silly and cool pics." he tells me and we both started to pull silly faces for each one. Taking a couple to act 'badass' and 'cool'. The crew from the show asked us if we could do that again. So that they could keep it as funny memories on set. We just agreed and pulled funny faces and poses together. Both of us laughing in the end.

"Keep them. They look good on you." Norman tells me pushing the shades back to me. I was trying to hand them back. Finish using them. "Really?" I ask him surprised he would willingly give me his sun glasses. "Yeah." he said with a small smile. Throwing a piece of gum in his mouth. He offered me one and I gladly accepted. "Thanks. For the gum and glasses." I state shyly and he just smirks.

He went to go and throw something in the bin. Everyone chatting in a group. I was just there with my phone out and trying to take a picture of myself. When I smiled at the camera, about to post it on twitter and Norman came out of nowhere. Licking my cheek, holding onto my jaw and both of us with our shades on.

Giggling, I took the picture and looked at it. Perfect. He was licking my cheek. Bright smile on my face, Norman grabbing my slightly flushed face and my hair a mess. We looked amazing for me trying to do a picture in my new sunglasses. When he pulled away to examine the picture he laughed. "Asshole. What was that for?" I giggled out as I wiped at my wet cheek.

"Told you I'd pay you back. You know what they say...Payback's a bitch." he chuckled out as he sat next to me again. I just slapped his chest playfully with the back of my hand. This caused him to laugh more. Posting the pic on twitter, I then got an idea and ran towards the crew. Begging them to put something on. Some music. They did. Asking me which song I wanted and they found it.

Putting it on, I started to dance around. People filming it and laughing as I just had fun. Getting Madison and Chandler to join me. We were having fun. Laughing. Dancing. Just enjoying our time together. Non of us feeling ashamed. Eventually Norman got up and joined us. Acting silly. Surprisingly without his sun glasses on. He seemed happy as he danced along with us. Our bodies moving to the rhythm in our own unique ways.

In the end all of our cast and crew were up on their feet. Getting in on the fun with us and all of us just having a blast. Today was going to be a good day. We all got back to filming after the song finished. All of us getting ready and preparing for shower scenes. The ones doing shower scenes were me, Sarah, Andy, Jon, IronE and Laurie.

I was a little worried. As they said they would have to film me. Showing my back, ass, legs and head. As in full body but with my front looking forward. Into the shower. They said they wanted to make me seem sexy. Desierable. Rolling my eyes at my worry. There was no need for me to be. It was just going to be a two minute shot of my bare back. The fog would cover me.

As would the bath robe and towel. My D cup breasts would be free but I wouldn't be showing them. Technically I was going to be fully naked. Not one clothing on me while I filmed this scene. I wasn't confident to show my body but I wasn't afraid either. Just scared someone on set would say something about me.

I stepped out in just my white robe and some flip flops. They told me what I would have to do. Setting up the cameras while I gathered some confidence. "So...What you got hiding underneath?" Steven said to me with a cheeky smile. Trying to peek into my bathrobe. I knew he was messing with me but this just made me even more self conscious.

Grasping it closer to my body. Wrapping my up even more than what I usually would. Suddenly I felt fingers tickeling my sides. Making me squirm as a string of laughter echoed the room. "Yeah. What chu hidin' perty lady?" Jon laughed in his creepy voice. This just made me laugh even more. Tears streaming from the courner of them.

"Stop. Please! Stop." I begged as I laughed uncontrollably. "Now. Leave the lady be. No harrassing the poor girl." Andy said in his Rick voice. This made me giggle as Jon finally stopped. Steven just laughing. I noticed now that the people I hung out with most on set were always the boys. They seemed to enjoy my company and I theirs.

Norman was just sat on a chair, his leg crossed onto his knee as he smiled at me. Chewing on his gum. Shades on. "Yeah. In my building there will be no harrassing." Noah said as he walked to us. A bright smile on his face as we all laughed. "Shower scene?" Norman asked me and I turned my face to him as he was quite far away. Watching me and the other guys joke.

"Yeah." I tell him and he smirks. "Nervous?" he asked keeping our one worded conversation going I took a deep breath. "Yeah." I answered and this caused all the guys to laugh. Most of them giving me hugs or 'good luck's. When it was time, Norman just raised his eyebrows at me and I smiled nervously.

"You'll be fine." he tells me with a small chuckle. They all sat together. Silent as we were shooting. The girls gave me encouraging smiles and everyone looked away when I passed Gale my bathrobe. When I was prepared, my signal for them to start filming was to turn on the tap. The hot water sliding down my body as the heat warmed my skin. Not scolding but making me burn up a little. A fog forming.

"Action!" Frank told us and I began to giggle. Actually feeling happy as everyone could see my bare back. Massaging my body with my hands. Carresing myself as seductively as I could. My hair sticking to my body and I reached above. Sighing and giggling again. My hand hit the showerhead causing it to slide. Falling off.

I caught it before it could fall. My body tensing as I caught it. Turning my body a little as I heard everyone laugh. Pulling an awkward face as I looked behind me. "Sorry!" I called out as I tried to place the head back into it's holder. Everyone laughing. "No problem Sam." Robert said with a small smirk.

"Re start this scene. And...Action!" Frank demanded with a little laugh. We re shot it and I did it perfectly. When I was done, Gale held out a towel. Ready for me to wrap myself in. Everyone turning away to give me privacy as I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel.

"Go back to your dressing room. Wash your hair again. Straighten it and come back to us when you are all ready to shoot. Mean time: we'll be filming the rest of them." Scott told me and I nodded. Heading back inside my trailer and getting ready. Norman followed me. "Great catch." he joked and I laugh at him. "Shut it." I said shoving him playfully. "Nice ass aswell." he said with a cheeky smirk. His face flushing lightly. Hands in his front pockets.

Gasping and giving him a shocked expression. He laughed and walked off. Going to his own trailer. I got ready and we ended shooting again. More serious scenes. I was a little cold. During a break I placed a blanket over my shoulders. Hoping it would warm me up. "Cold?" Norman asked me as he walked towards me.

"Yeah." I said with a small tremble. He pulled me into a side hug. Rubbing my arms. Trying to give friction for warmth. Next thing the camera was on us. Unexpectedly, Norman's hands cupped one side of my face as he pulled my face to his. Faking us kissing as he moved his head exageratedly. His thumb placed on my lips to seperate our lips. Following his lead, I placed my hands on his back. Pulling him to me awkwardly.

When we pulled away we laughed. Continuing filming, Norman had my hand grasped in his. Pulling me as we all ran down a tight hall. Next thing, I fell flat on my ass. Everyone turning to me. Andy ran to me, picking me up and asking me if I was alright. I just laughed with the others. "You okay?" Sarah asked me as I was pulled to my feet. "She'll be fine. Just going to have a sore ass for a while." Norman joked in his Daryl voice.

We re did that part of the scene and eventually left to go outside of the C.D.C. Filming the last of it and saying that was a complete wrap. That we had finished our job. All of us high fiving and hugging each other. Norman and I looked at each other. Fist bumped, high fived, chest bumped and then hugged. Him lifting me from my feet and spinning me in his arms. My legs almost hitting everyone.

Giggling as he did so and letting it die down when he placed me back to the ground. He walked to Greg and they left. Coming back shortly after. I was talking to Laurie when I saw Norman coming up to me. Hands behind his back. He got close to me. Leaning towards me. I just looked at him suspiciously. "Run." he whispered to me huskily.

Before I could even ask him why, I got hit by a paint filled condom in the face. My body going into a state of shock as I jumped out of it and ran. "Norman! You asshole! I'm going to fucking kill you!" I screamed as he chased after me. Another condom in hand filled with paint. Running around and I was handed a few condoms by Greg. Everyone joining in the paint fight. Laughing.

I turned back around. Norman just stopped looking at me waiting. Aiming at me. "Oh you're going to pay." I growled playfully as I aimed my arm up to throw one. Throwing one and he dodged it. Laughing as I began to chase him. We ran trying to hit one another. Eventually I did get a couple of hits. As did he. We were both left with only one.

Jumping him, we both fell to the floor. Straddling his waist as we both fell laughing. Him turning his body to look up at me. Both of us staring each other in the eyes. His blue eyes playfully bright. Sparkling. Both of us panting. My hair was no longer in a pony tail. Dried and messy. Tickling the sides of his face as it fell down onto him. Whipping it to one side.

Splatting a condom on his face as the paint covered his face. "Payback's a bitch." I repeated his words from earlier and he laughs. "Guess it is." he joked as we both laughed. Getting up, I hold my hand out to him and he takes it. Letting me lift him. Next thing, his hand slams into my ass cheek. A wet liquid dripping onto it as I noticed it was a condom. He cheekly smiled at me.

"Payback." he chuckled and I just giggled. All of us heading towards each other to take a picuture. Emma, Michael and even the crew were there. All of us stained in paint and smiling. Laughing. Jumping onto Norman's back. He held my legs to support me. We all took a picture and he then began to run to our trailers. "Hey! Careful!" I told him as we laughed.

"My ass is starting to get sore from the fall and slap you just gave me!" I whined with a giggle causing him to burst out with laughter. Everyone laughing at us as Norman ran off with me on his back. "Those two are going to get together." Frank laughed out. "Yeah. Not just on the show." Robert agreed. I shook this off and continued enjoying my time with Norman...

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue? Question to end with:**

**Everyone missing season 4?**

**Much love!**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	2. Chapter 2: Planes, Cakes and Issues PT1

**Author's Notes: I don't own anything other than Emily/Sam. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Plus holy crap! The amount of people who followed/favourited this story! Shout out to you guys!**

**-Alexa Twilight**

**-MariLucia**

**-Miss Avenger**

**-dominsqeek1997**

**-kelizabeth13**

**-FABREVANS12**

**-Stjarna18**

**P.S: I have a proper Daryl/OC fic you should check out if you like this and TWD. It's called Joined Survivors. I also have a Boondock Saints story called Saints Without Wings.**

**Guest: Thank you for loving this. Thought no one was going to love this at all. Thank you for reviewing! It makes me super exstatic!**

**domisqeek1997: That you! I kind of picture this as Norman at times. Hope this chapter is good to! Thank you for reviewing! Means so much to me!**

**CobraQueen35: I'm so glad you feel this way! Thank you! I'm smiling like that right now! Just because of your review! Thank you for reviewing. Means a lot to me.**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Planes, Cakes and Issues.

**SPOV**

It had been three days that we had finished shooting. We were all done they were now just editing and we could all go home. Remembering that soon it was going to show and that we were going to have to get interviewed. Finally I had packed. Norman would text me or phone me. We would hang out, have meals with the rest of the cast and get to know each other even better.

All of us were now good friends. Enjoying each others companies and feeling like a family. Norman though was my best friend as we felt in sync. Playing around, wearing the same style clothing and our Ray Bans. Chewing gum, dancing at random times and having a laugh. We would compliment each other in this way. Both knowing how the other was and would react.

I was walking around my rented appartment. Grabbing clothes and placing them into my suitcase. My phone began to buzz.

**Hey Sammy. How are you today? :)**

Norm. Sighing, I quickly texted back and smiled.

**Tired. Trying to sort out my suitcase for tomorrow. Going back to NY by plane. -_- You?**

Norm didn't take a moment before he replied. I laughed at his reply. Giggling into my hand.

**Great thanks. Preparing for a trip back myself. Fixing my stuff to go on a roadtrip. Born to be wild. Might grow a beard on the way... ;)**

He said he then started asking me multiple questions. Asking if I was going alone, what flight and what time. We ended up exchanging ideas for ways to go back. Giving suggestions for him where to stop and have a look around...

* * *

I was waiting around for my flight. Suitcase was in but I had my bag filled with makeup and necesities. Calmly sitting around and no one came up to me. Glad that the fame hadn't been so huge yet as we had just finished filming and they were sorting things out.

Sighing into my seat as I slouched a little. My suitcase was already to be placed in the plane, yet here I was waisting time in possibly trying to fall asleep. My body alert as I didn't want to miss it yet I was falling into unconciousness. My eyes drooping. Only for a minute. A second won't kill me of getting some sleep...

* * *

"Boo!" I heard a familiar voice say next to me. Causing me to jump in my seat. Pulling me out of my dream state. Squealing in fright as I jumped and eventually looked at the source of my scare. Blue eyes glimmering with joy and amusement. "Asshole. What are you doing here?" I ask him as I slapped his chest lightly.

He chuckled at the bewildered look on my face. Still trying to recover from the shock. "Well...I'm sitting here waiting for a flight to New York. Why?" he asked me a playful smirk plastered on his face. My eyes rolling. "No dumbass. What are you doing here?!" I question him again my eyes widening. "You were going on that trip weren't you?" I ask him reminding him of what he told me.

"Well...I would of but you are here alone. I wasn't going to let you go home alone. Not on a flight. So I decided to get a flight to give you some amazing company. That way you didn't have to miss me." he joked and I just laugh.

"Who said I was alone?" I asked him and he looked around suspiciously. "Well...The last 20 minutes I've been sitting here since you fell asleep you were alone. No one around." he said as he raised an eyebrow at me. I just roll my eyes. Then decided to joke around a little with him.

"Oh! How did you know how much I would miss you Norman! I'm so glad I've got you here now!" I said dramatically as I did the worst acting I could do. Being as sarcastic as I possibly could be. The back of my hand resting against my forehead. Laying the back of my head onto his shoulder, hand still pressed to my forehead.

He chuckled. Wrapping his strong arms around me. Almost bone crushing. "Oh I knew you'd miss me! You always do!" he chuckled out and a string of laughter poured out of us. Pushing him away from me. "Get your hands off me you freak." I joked laughing at how stupid we could be at times.

We chatted for a little while more. Going to our flight and being idiots about it. Some people stopped Norman to try and get pictures with him. They kept saying something about 'boondock saints'. Shrugging it off we would keep going until we reached the plane. Plopping ourselves in the seat and enjoying our time together on this flight.

Gasping. My eyes widened as I looked to Norman. Remembering something. "What?" he asked me worry in his eyes. Searching my face for something as I just stared in his crystal blues. "What about your bike?" I asked him and he looks at me for a second.

His lips curling trying to hold something out. Suddenly a burst of laughter escaped his tight lips. I gave him a questioning look, when he finally calmed down he smiled at me. "I've got someone shipping it back to New York. Is that really what you were worried about? A bike?" he asked me incredulously. Looking at me like I had two heads. Amusement evident in his eyes as his lips pulled into a smirk.

"Fuck you." I spat and he just chuckled some more. Causing a small blush to rise to my cheeks. Giggling with him at how silly I was for being worried for a bike. When our own lives were more at risk than that bike. We were about to take off. Pulling out my phone, I got to my twitter account and posted a new tweet.

**Taking off in the plane. Back to NY! With Norms... wwwbigbaldhead :P #thisisgoingtobealongjourney #hopefullynormswillbesane #thatmostprobablywonthappen**

When I looked to Norman he seemed to have been doing the same type of thing. Just tagging me and making me laugh at his tweet.

**To New York! Hopefully Sammy will keep her hands to herself ;) sammyissanchez**

I slapped him jokingly. Laughing at him being stupid. He chuckled raising an eyebrow at me. "See! I'm going to have to put a restraining order!" Norm joked as I just giggled nervously. I was sitting by the window and I just loved to look out of it so I moved to look out of it. Too embarresed to look at Norman. "Shut up." I growled my cheeks flushed. Heated.

Norman just chuckled and we sat there like that for a while. My arms crossed over my chest. Creating a barrier. Neither of us talking. Just sat there and listened to music or would mumble something of unimportance. Norman was way to silent, probably thinking he crossed a line with that tweet...

Both of us were laughing. Clutching to our sides. "Alright...Give me a funny joke then if you say you're so funny." he demands rather than questions. "I don't have to listen to your orders." I defended and smiled softly at him. "Oh come on...Just one joke. Please?" he asked in a begging voice. I rolled my eyes sighing. "Fine..." I deliberated as I thought of a joke.

"Alright...An Irish man walked out of a bar." I said and he paused for a second. Trying to understand the joke. Suddenly bursting out into a fit of laughter. His eyes watering at the corners. Face turning slightly red. Clutching to his stomach as his entire body shook. "Now you tell me a joke funny man." I ordered back at him.

He regathered himself as he wiped under his eyes. His cute laughter dying down. "Sure." he said deliberating for a second. A smirk growing on his face. This was a mischevious one. It could go either way from being good to evil. My eyes squinting slightly at him. Eager to know what he was planning.

"There's these three guys, a spic, a white guy and a black guy. They walk along the beach, they see this pot, they rub it, genie comes out. Genie says, 'You wish for anything you want.' So, he asks the Mexican what he wants, and he goes: 'I want all my people in America to be happy and free and in Mexico.'"

"So the genie goes 'poof!'. All the spics are in Mexico. Then he asks the black guy..." Norm continued. I slapped my hand against his mouth. Not liking where this was going. Not one bit. "That joke is so rascist! Shut up Norm! You're going to get us in trouble!" I hushed him as he protested against my palm.

Suddenly I felt something wet on my palm. Making me squirm and look at it. He licked me. Gross! "Norm! Ewww!" I sqealed as I rubbed my siliva coated palm on his sleeve. Chuckling as I did so which just made me rub him harder. Slightly slapping him as he continued chuckling. "Asshole." I growled and he just laughs.

We relaxed after that terrible joke he was going to tell me. "I can't wait to be back home." Norm sighed out and I could tell something was hidden in his eyes. Especially as he just kept looking out into the distance. His eyes glacy as he was in another world. One I didn't have a privalage to enter.

"Me too." I tell him with a sigh of my own. A woman came over asking us what we wanted to drink and eat. We answered and were told to wait. Norm and me fighting to pay the bill. Norman won as the woman agreed as he was being a 'gentleman'. "I've always wanted this. Never had the balls to order it. Looks nice though." Norm said as he looked down at a chocolate cake.

I was munching on some peanuts. A drink of hot coffee placed on my 'shelf'. He seemed to just be staring down at the food. As though it was going to do something to it. Cautiously he took a chunk of it with his spoon. Bringing it to his mouth as his lips curled around it. Pulling the spoon out, the piece of cake disappeared. Gone.

Norman 'mm'd as he tasted the cake. "Here. Try it. It's litterally the best thing you'll ever have." he tells me cutting a piece with the same spoon. Motioning it towards my face, the cake filled spoon inches away from my face. "Taste it." he encoraged me and I just raised my eyebrows at him. What if it tasted like shit and he was pulling some bullshit prank on me.

The cake had melted chocolate on the outside as a cover, 4 thin layers of chocolate cake, a fudge sauce on one layer, a whipped cream type of layer on another and a chocolate layer. When I put my lips around the spoon that his were wrapped around a few seconds ago, he pulled it back and I savoured the food.

Tasting the textures, flavours and I melted into it. Moaning in pleasure quietly causing Norman to chuckle. "I told ya woman. You jus' don't want ter trust me." he joked and I giggled. "That is delicious! Pure heaven!" I say with my eyes rolling to the back of my head. Thinking about what I just ate. He chuckled, blushing lightly as he took another spoonfull.

Shoving it into his mouth and not looking me as I watched him eat it. I swear I was actually drooling as I stared at him devouring the cake. "Wanna share it?" he suggests and I ducked shyly. "Please?" I asked him innocently and he just laughed. Taking another spoonfull and passing it me. We both enjoyed the cake. Taking turns.

Eventually both of us had the same idea when we both pulled out our phones. Taking a picture of the slowly devoured cake. Which was turning into nothing. Then aiming the camera at one another as we took a spoon to our face. I was wearing my wayfarer black glasses. The retro types. Cute brown bowler hat, light brown jeggings, soft pink fluffy jumper and some brown pumps with little black bows.

I felt cute as I innocently took a bite from the cake filled spoon. Norm's phone pointed at me as he took a picture of me. Smirking at me as I posed this way. My make up looked natural, keeping it soft and sweet. Curls looked more volumized because of the hat. He chuckled, posting it on twitter. He went to go take a bite, I told him I was doing the same for him to what he did to me.

He posed differently. Made it seem like it was an every day to eat such heaven. His mouth slack as he raised his eyebrows. Eyes boring into mine. Our stares locked on each other. He seemed relaxed. Blue eyes piercing. His hair a slight mess as it pointed at different angles. I would say it was a neat mess. He looked cute. Seductive.

We laughed as we compared the pictures. Neither of us saying a word as we finished our cake. My mind would wonder off in the gutters when I would see his lips curl around the spoon. How his movements were painfully slow. Seductive. He had me mesmerized. I just hoped he didn't notice it. He would watch me also. Eye contact never faltered or wavered as we ate.

My mind falling in the gutter even more when I would think about the fact we were exchanging saliva. Practically kissing. The spoon passed back and forth. When it was done, we laid back and the woman came to clean our isle. Throwing everything in a bag and smiled at us forced. Ahh well. Fuck her.

Applying a little lip gloss so my lips weren't going to chap. Yawning as I turned in my seat. Trying to get comfortable yet still I was stretching. "Tired?" he asks me and I nod. "How much sleep did you get?" he asked me curious and I rubbed at my eyes lightly. "Not a lot." I answered.

"How many hours?" he asked me as though he was shooting them at me. Never missing a beat. "About...4." I said having to think about it. "You should sleep. You've got enough hours in this flight to do so." he tells me and I nod. Yawning again, covering my mouth and shutting my eyes. "Think I will." I tell him softly.

I turned to my side. Away from Norman. Looking out the window. My hands tucked under the side of my face. Shutting my eyes briefly. Didn't feel comfortable so I turned to Norman again. He was flicking through his phone but then looked at me as I turned to face him. Same position. Hands tucked.

"Get some sleep." he suggests kindly and I smile softly. "Don't want ya turning green." he joked a smirk clear in his voice as I shut my eyes. Giggling and he just chuckled. "Fuck you." I spat playfully causing him to burst into a string of laughter. Dying down as I slowly fell asleep. My mind blurring out anything and everything...

Eyes fluttering opened, I rubbed at my eyes lightly. Glad that my mascara was water proof. Plus that I had little on. Rubbing off any water that seeped from sleep out of my eyes. Streaming down my cheeks. Pulling out my phone to check the time. Norman was softly snoring next to me. Fast asleep.

We were almost there. I saw the symbol of a tweet that was made. I checked it and was surprised by what I saw. Norman had taken a picture of me fast asleep. My mouth was slightly parted. Showing my top teeth, my lips glossy and facial expression peaceful in sleep. Curled up in my position. Hair slightly splayed but weirdly...I seemed to look quiet nice.

Still it was embarrassing. Even more when I read Norman's capture of it. Saying that I was being a cutie fast asleep in the plane. There were lots of tweets saying that I was adorable. Or that I was cute. Some just asking Norman to follow him. There were those random people who asked if I was his girlfriend. Especially since I was 'appearing in too many tweets and pics' lately.

Growling at him for taking a picture of me in such a vulnerable state. A plan in my head. Payback's a bitch. Taking a picture of him asleep and using the same type of caption. Except it said at the end: payback's a bitch. Uploading it and waited for it be finished. When it was, I sneeked up to Norman and slapped his chest lightly. Startling him.

"What was that for?!" he demands and he just tried to pull him from his sleep state. Back to reality. To now. Turning my phone so he could see what was on the screen. "What the hell is this?!" I asked him in return. "Hey...You looked cute while you were sleeping!" he tried to defend himself as I showed him the picture.

"Really?! I'm my most weakest moment?" I questioned him quizzically. He just sighed. "Ya were cute sleeping. Don't blame me for having to share that adorable moment Sammy." he said in a joking tone. As though I was some toddler. I growled at him. Then I remembered. Giggling.

"What?" he asked me slightly panicked and confused. "Check your twitter." I suggest evilly and he looks at me deliberating something. Slowly he pulled out his phone and checked it. Groaning. "Why?" he asks me and I just smiled darkly. Payback's a bitch.

"You looked cute while you were sleeping Norm. Don't blame me for having to share that adorable moment Norms." I said repeating the words he used to explain his motives. He growled. "Bitch." he mumbled playfully. "Love you too." I joked back at him. Causing us both to laugh...

* * *

Eventually we landed. Getting out and heading to the airport. Heading to grab our suitcases. We were laughing as we walked out. Suitcases in hand as Eminem's We Made You came on. Both of us dancing silly like. Our ray bans on, chewing gum and both of us acting stupid. Norman always looked and acted like a rock star.

I sang around laughing at the song and him. People were either giving us funny looks or just smiling at us being carefree. We didn't care. Just being our way too cool selves. Giggling as we finally got away from the suitcase area. Now being in the area where people are picked up. Some people recognizing Norman. Very few people knowing me.

Norman just smirking and placing his free arm lazily over my shoulders. Leading us out to grab a taxi. Chuckling out of pure randomness. Sighing as we finally got a taxi. Norman placed our suitcases in the boot and I just sat down. Thanking him for doing that for me. Norman sat down and buckled up, I followed his actions and we both smiled at each other.

"Can we go to mine first?" he asked me and I nod. "Sure thing." I say with no rush to get back to home. Might as well go see Norman's pad. Norman gave directions to the driver and we both relaxed in our seat. Glad to have finally got home. To New York. Even if it was fun us being up in the clouds, it was good to finally be on solid ground.

While driving we took some silly pictures. Feeling silly as we would take pics of us sticking out tongue out, both of us acting weird and crazy. Some of them were us pulling lion faces, putting bunny ears and looking cool. Or how Norman would say 'badass'. The driver chuckled at us.

Singing silly songs on the radio. Uploading the ones we liked to Twitter. Keeping some others for ourselves. Norman and me were being our regular selves. Silly and fun. "Are you two dating?" the driver suddenly asked. His voice husky, he was clearly older than me and Norman. Possibly in his early 60's to late 50's. The wrinkles in his eyes making that obvious.

"No." Norman asked in a heartbeat. His head shaking furiously 'no'. "My bad." he mutters shyly at the confusion. "She's a beautiful girl though. Don't know what takin ya so long boy. Plus...You guys look like a cute couple together." he says with a gleam in his eyes. Looking at us through the rear view mirror.

"Ah...Thank you." I said blushing lightly. From both the compliment and the thought of us being cute together. "We're just best friends though." I added and hid away a little. My face tucking into my neck. Trying not to meet this man's or Norman's gaze. Norman looked out the window, his elbow allowing him to perch his arm up. Rubbing his forehead slowly.

The man sighed. Causing me to give him my attention again. "The friend zone. Sucks buddy." he told Norman and I just did the same as Norman. Sensing Norman move his head to look at me. Staring at the window, not wanting to look at either men. Turning my head, I rolled my eyes at both men watching me. Causing all three of us to laugh.

We continued the journey joking around. Taking about stupid stuff and laughed about it. The driver was a pretty cool guy. When we finally reached our destination, I felt as though this was a saddening time. Yet I pushed it aside and decided to just smile at the man. Asking him how much it was.

"No way are you paying!" Norman barked at me. He was being serious and so was I. "Shut up Norm. Derek, tell me how much it is." I tell the cab driver. He just smiles. Giving us the amount. Both of us searching our money holders. Norman pushed my hand away with his. Cash in his hands also. "Take the money from me Derek." Norman ordered.

"Derek. Don't listen to him!" I barked back. Hoping he would listen to me and not Norm. "No Sam. Let me pay. It's my fucking house. Let me pay for it." he begs and I just ignore him. Pressing further so that Derek could take my money. Derek took Norm's money and I just huff in anger.

Getting out the car and slamming the door shut. Angry with them both. More with Norm than anyone else right now. "Sorry!" I called to Derek as I could hear his mumbled protests. "Stop being so silly Sam." Norm tells me as he got out our suitcases. Leading us in after we said goodbye to Derek and headed up to his home.

We got in. Silence during our journey. It was cute. His house. It looked a lot like what I would imagine it to be. Very...Norman. There was nothing to really say about it really. Just that it suited him. Felt like it just oozed his personality. When we entered we were greeted by a dog. Jumping up on Norman first. Tail wagging as it was happy to see Norman.

"Hey Zero." Norman chuckled as he patted the dog's head. The dog clawing up at him. Demanding Norman's attention. Laughing as I saw the dog roll onto it's back. Showing Norman his stomach. Norm ducked down to rub it chuckling as he stroked the dog's tummy. This made me smile as he clearly loved animals.

When Norman stood up, the dog got onto it's feet and shook. Rushing to me and giving me the same treatment. Making me giggle as I crouched and stoked it behind it's ears. Stoking it in places that I knew dogs generally liked. Soon enough, I had Zero on his back and even kicking his leg rapidly.

Norman smiled down at us. Walking off somewhere. "Eye In The Dark?!" Norman called out as he walked off. Going in and out of rooms. Until he got to a gaming room. A black cat sat on the sofa and purring softly as Norman headed towards him. Stoking the cat kindly. "Eye In The Dark?" I questioned him and he chuckled.

"Long story." he answered and I just shrugged. Crouching to examine the cute cat. "Why you alone Eye?" he says to the cat and I giggled. Norm moved away motioning to me to stroke the cat. My past with cats was limited. As they weren't the nicest of them. Scratching, clawing and hissing at me.

I stroked the top of Eye's head. Casing him to shut his eyes and pur. My face inches from him. I became 'adventurous' and stroked the cat's stomach, behind his ears and generally places dogs liked. Worked like a charm as when I stood, Eye clutched to my jumper. Mewling and nudging it's head into my neck. Clearly asking for more and I continued stroking.

"Aww!" I squealed at the adorable cat. "Eye likes you." Norm tells me with a small smirk. Eye suddenly started to lick my nose. Causing me to laugh. Giggling as I couldn't posses power to my nose. That was when we heard a door open and footsteps come towards us.

Walking towards the footsteps both me and Norman looked surprised. My breath hitched in my throat. A beautiful woman with brown hair, brown eyes, sweet smile and olive complexion game in. "Norm. You're home early." the girl greeted walking towards him and gave him a peck on the lips. A boy rushed towards Norman and hugged him. "Dad! How was work?" the blonde haired, hazel eyes and pale complexion.

Dad. Norman had a son. He didn't even tell me about him. Plus he had a wife. A family. Shit. Dropping Eye to the floor and looked up a little nervous. Out of place. "It was good. This is Sam." Norm tells them. I just waved and smiled nervously. "Hi." I mumbled and the boy gave me a small smile.

"Hi...I'm Glenn. Norman's girlfriend." the girl said as she held her hand for me to shake. "I'm Mingus." the little boy chirped. Pulling away from Norm as his father mussed his hair. Laughing lightly at the scowl his son was giving him. I was tense. Clearly I wasn't wanted here.

"I'm Norman's work friend. We both were in the job he just did. We uh...We're kind of best friends now. Nice meeting you Glenn...Mingus." I said with a small nod. Taking the girl's hand and shook it firmly. "Nice meeting you Sam." Glenn said with a smile.

"We didn't expect you to be home so early." Glenn said as she wrapped her arms around Norman's torso. Hugging him to her as she smiled up at him. He just tiredly placed his arm around her. Staring directly into my eyes. Trying to hold myself together.

"Yeah. I came over to see Eye and Zero." Mingus said randomly and I just smiled awkwardly. They were a family and I was just the odd one out. I felt weird. Should have known he had a girlfriend and son back at home. Knew it somewhere hidden that I knew all along.

"I uh...I better get going then." I say as I stepped around them awkwardly. Trying to get out and away from all the tense feeling I was having. "Stay for dinner." Norm called out to me. Making me turn to them. Stopping in my tracks.

Glenn smiled up at Norm. Placing a kiss on his cheek. This gave me a twang of something. Didn't know what though. "No." I tell him shaking my head sadly. His brows furrowed. He was confused as to why I would say no. "I don't want to be an intrusion. Don't want to bother you as you clearly have a family." I tell him and motioned with my hand towards the three of them.

Mingus too distracted by the cat. "You won't be a bother. We'd be happy to have you here." Glenn said to me with a sad but warm smile. Didn't seem as genuine as I'd hoped it would. I just shook my head no. Pursing my lips.

"I've got someone waiting for me back at home." I tell them and this made Norman frown a little. Nodding at me. Understanding my 'reasons'. "Let me at least walk you down." Norman suggests trying to convince me of something. Shame I was stubborn. "No. I'll be fine...But thank you." I tell him and just headed for my way to the door.

I walked down. Each step made my heart drop further down. Hitting even further down than my stomach. This was painful. Yet I had no clue why I felt this pain. What led me here? Reaching a taxi, I sighed and dropped my suitcase in the boot. Shutting and heading to sit down inside. My expression emotionless.

Giving my address and we drove. Not a word exchanged as the cab man drove. Waiting for my ride to end so I could head into my house. To get as far away from their family. From their home. Get to mine. When we arrived, I paid and got out. Heading up to my apartment. It felt a lot like me. Small, cute and slightly modern. Not too outdated.

There was a lot of art on the walls. My living room illuminated by the light of the TV. Tom was laid out on the couch. Fast asleep. His curly black hair a mess sprawled on the arm rest. Shoes on the couch. His soft complexion lighter with this light. He looked like a ghost. Or some sort of angel. Nope a ghost. His snoring made me decide between the two.

His strong jaw slacked in his deep sleep. He was broad, tall and muscled. There was a small amount of time that I liked him more than a friend. Shouldn't surprise me as he was very attractive. Yet...He's my best friend. Wanted to keep him that way. He was always there for me. Moved here with me. Known him since we were kids. Practically he was my brother.

Even though he lived somewhere else and would stay here with Nibbles. Who ran towards me, his little feet padding against the floor. A golden Labrador retriever. He was only a couple of months old. Was already getting huge, his brown eyes stared up at me with a wagging tail. Making me smile at him. Stroking the top of his head.

Causing him to roll onto his belly. Making me rub him continuously. Giggling softly. Quietly. As not to wake Tom. Crouching and stroking Nibbles' stomach. Standing upright, I started to make my way towards my sleeping friend. Nibbles jumping up at me.

Clawing up my leg. Nipping at my hand. "Nib!" I whisper shouted at the dog. Moving my hand from his attention seeking actions. Sneaking towards Tom and slowly lifting a pillow up. The room was completely dark. The only source of light was what was pouring from the TV screen.

Cautiously slowly, I raised the pillow above my head and threw it. Making it land on his face. Slapping him. Stunning him to awaken. His blue grey eyes fluttering open. His eyes slightly cloudy from the sleep. Groaning as the pillow fell off him and the couch. Rubbing at sleep deprived eyes. It was dark. Now a days it gets dark pretty early.

"What was that for?" his voice raspy from sleep. His t-shirt was slightly riding up from stretching his arm up. I giggled. "That is for sleeping on my couch with shoes on." I teased and he just chuckles tiredly. "You're a bitch. You know that?" he asked me and I just laugh. "Yet you still love me." I joked as he just laughed. "Yeah. Still you really do know how to piss me off." he groaned.

We both laughed as our eyes met. Then I remembered the place I just escaped from. My face falling as my laughter died with it. Eyes sad, a small frown on the sides of my lips and my body slouching a little. "Tell me about it." Tom says as he opened his arms out for me to cuddle into. He moved so he was now sitting.

Sighing, I flopped onto the couch and cuddled into his side. His warm embrace soothing. Making me lose the tension I had in my body. Head pressed against his chest as he pulled me close to him. Arms wrapped around my small frame. "So...How was work?" he asked sensing I wasn't going to talk first.

"It was...Good." I tell him not wanting to go into too much detail on that. "Meet any interesting people?" he asked me and I stayed silent. He knew that was why I was sad. "What is it? Talk to me Sam-ant." he says to me placing his chin on the top of my head. This made me sigh and cuddle into him more. My hand fisting a chunk of his shit.

"I met a guy. He was fun, cool and made me feel really comfortable." I start. "And he's attractive to you?" he asks me and I nod. "Yet...He never told me about his son or girlfriend." I state and he mumbled a small 'ouch'. "Did you two have sex or something?" he asked me pulling his face back a bit so he could examine me.

I looked up into his eyes. "No. We didn't. Not even a kiss." I state and his eyes bore into mine. Looking for my honesty. "Then what's the problem?" he asked me and I just frowned. Moving my head so I no longer looked into his grey eyes.

"I just...I wish he told me about them." I tell him and he sighs. Placing his jaw on the top of my head again. Kissing the top of my head. "Look...I think you two should just stay friends. That way you don't ruin his relationships." he tells me softly. Kindly.

"1. That way you are professional. He works with you doesn't he?" Tom asked me calmly. I just nod. "2. That way you don't get any heartache over someone who isn't going to be interested. Judging by the fact he is taken." he tells me and I couldn't speak. The only thing I could do was nod.

"3. That way you don't ruin both of your relationship. His relationship with his girl and son. Non of them have to have problems." Tom tells me and I nod. The silence was thick as I was speechless. Nothing I could say.

After a few minutes of us just cuddling, I finally gathered the strength to talk. "I wasn't going to ruin their relationships anyway. I want to be professional." I state as I moved my face so I could look up at him. "Then what's making you so sad and worried?" he asks me. I just frowned at this and at myself.

"I just...We were becoming really good friends. It just annoys me that I'm not trusted enough and not a friend enough to know about his family." I tell him and could hear my own frustration in my voice. He sighed, causing my head to elevate with the movement.

Moving my head back to look away from him. Snuggling my head a little more. "Maybe he just forgot." Tom tried to reason and I just move my head to give him a disbelieving look. We both know that wasn't possible. "How can a man forget a son and girlfriend that are waiting back home?" I retort and he frowns slightly.

I shut my eyes, taking a deep breath and when I opened them, I saw Tom's calm expression. Saddened eyes staring into my own. "I guess I just need some time to process all this information. A lot has been going on during these past couple of days. Hell for a couple of weeks. Especially between me and him." I say and Tom just purses his lips.

"You want me to stay?" he asks me sadly and I shook my head no. Smiling up at him. It was slightly forced but he understood my reasoning. "I'd rather prefer being alone right now." I tell him and he nods. "If that's what you want Mamfa." he sighed before he got up and walked off. Grabbing his coat and telling me the dog had already eaten.

We said our goodbyes and I just had a shower. Getting into my comfies and watched movies with Nibbles' head on my lap. Stroking him. Norman kept texting, phoning me and I just wouldn't answer. I needed time. Process it and accept it...

* * *

I hadn't talked to Norm for over 3 weeks. Needing time and space. He would text and phone me. Wanting me to answer. My stubbornness getting the better of me each and every time. I was sitting in my living-room couch, finished eating my cereal and was sipping on my morning coffee. Watching some chat show that I wasn't paying full attention to.

Every now and then I would go out for walks with Nibbles. Go out to go to the gym and meet up with Tom. Go out on some nights alone to get drunk. Not once did I bump into Norm and I felt glad with that. Needing my space. Time to think things through and gather myself.

Nibbles was on the couch with me, biting at my hand. Leaning over, I got out one of his puppy treats and broke them down. Feeding them to him. My phone rang, I looked at the id and saw it was Norman. Sighing, I decided he waited long enough. Using one hand to answer and the other to feed my dog.

Bringing it to my ear and shutting my eyes tightly. "Hello?" I answered and I then heard the sound of a small gasp. "Sam?" he questioned in disbelief. "Yeah?" I answered and then heard a sigh on the other end. I swear I could hear him slouch into his couch. Relaxing.

"It's me. Norm." he said softly and I felt something in me melt. Shaking it off, I focused on Nibbles. His little face cute as he would munch on the food at my fingertips. His small ears flapping. "How are you?" he asked me out of politeness.

"I'm fine. You?" I answered and with a question. Getting up after feeding my pup, I took my cup and dish to the sink. Dropping it softly and wandered over to my window. Opening it. Sighing as the fresh air hit my warmed flesh. Breathing in the serenity. "Fine thanks." he answered. Silence between the both of us.

"Is...Is something wrong Samantha? Why haven't you been answering any of my texts or phone calls?" he asked me and I felt my body tense. His voice was saddened, confused and slightly frustrated. "I've answered you now haven't I?" I all but spat at him. My tone mildly sarcastic.

"Sorry...I just...Needed to process everything that was going on." I tell him softly. I felt bad now for being such a bitch to him. "Oh...I understand." Norm replied still as sad as before. He seemed to want to hide it but couldn't very well. "Was 'fraid you hated me now." he tells me even more sadly. Worry in his tone.

"No. I could never hate you Norm...I just needed time to wrap my head around all this." I tell him and he stayed silent. "Plus...I'm more annoyed by the fact you didn't tell me. Your best friend! That you have a girlfriend and son waiting at home. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"I didn't want to fill you in with too much personal information. I mean...We only just started hanging out. Not even off set at that point." he tells me sadly and I sigh. Understandable. "I wanted you to know me before knowing my personal life." he tells me adding it in. My eyes shut as I walked back to my couch.

Sitting on it with Nibbles fast asleep on it. His soft snoring vibrating in my ears. Agreeing and telling him it was fine, we talked for a while. Both of us trying to catch up with each other. I was weary as we talked. He could tell by the way we talked also. Making me feel guilty for not being as open with him as I was before.

"Hey...How 'bout you come over to mine and I can explain everything?" he suggests and I felt my eyes widen for a second. "No. You've got a girl waiting for you there. I don't want to intrude." I tell him and I could sense him frowning. "She's not here. She won't be here for another two weeks." he tells me and I felt my brows furrow.

"What?! Why?" I questioned him and he chuckled softly. Nervously. "She's a model. She's gone for a photo shoot somewhere." he explains and I nod. "Ah." I say when I realized he couldn't see me through the phone. "What about your son?" I questioned him. Remembering he did have a boy after all.

"He's with a friend." he tells me and I just blinked. "How about we just go out for some coffee?" he suggests and I breathed in deeply. All it would be is coffee with a friend. Catching up. So he could explain. So we could talk.

"Sure as long as it's outside. Like a uh...Starbucks?" I suggest and he cleared his throat. "Alright...Which one?" he asked me reminding me that there were multiple shops. "The one on Delancey street?" I suggest and hoped he knew where it was. It was close but not too close to my home.

"Fine. Where do you live so I can pick you up? What time?" he asks me throwing the questions at me. Not giving me time to answer them separately. "Meet me there in an hour." I tell him and he just grunted. Possibly annoyed by my secrecy and stubbornness.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. Getting ready. Taking a shower, putting my hair in a bobble as I finished drying it. Slipping on some black skin tight jeans, black flat boots with laces on the sides, a checkered button down shirt, my Ray Bans (from Norm) and a black leather jacket that had no zips.

Placing a little bit of make up and heading out. Saying goodbye to Nibbles and decided to walk there. Making sure he had enough food for when I came back. Messaging Tom to come check on him and give Nibbles a walk if I didn't message him back. Telling him if I was home or not at a specific time.

Getting closer to the shop, I found Norman standing outside and waiting for me. His face contorting to one of a sad smile. Lips pursed as his cheeks raised slightly. Eyes had a small glint in them, didn't know of what and I just shrugged off the possibilities. I returned the same expression and wandered towards him.

He wore some old punk rock t-shirt, jeans, trainers and his famous Ray Bans. This made me smile slightly. Yet I held it in remembering the reason we were here. His hands were in his pockets and he stepped towards me. Finally reaching to where he was. "Hey." His blue eyes were soft and he gave me a nod.

"How are you?" he asked me and I looked down for a moment. "Fine. You?" I asked him and he just stepped a little towards the door. Opening it for me. Motioning for me to go first. "Fine. Worried that you fell off the face of the earth or simply hated me." he tells me sounding genuine. I frowned slightly as we stepped in.

Neither of us moved to hug or anything like that. Just simple nods with pursed lips. We walked in and took off our glasses. I slipped mine into my small bag, pulling out my purse. "So...What do you want?" he asks me and I looked at him quizzically. His wallet in hand, in the other were his glasses.

"What you're going to ask for the both of us?" I asked him with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah...Well...If you want." he suggests timidly. "Hmm...Sure. As long as I pay for it." I try to compromise. "No way." he said with eyes wide and a shake to his head. "Well then...No I won't tell you what I'm ordering." I say looking back to the line.

When it was our turn, I stood to the counter and leaned on the counter. The girl was smiling at me, a forced one. Yay. "What can I get you?" she asked us in a chirpy voice. "I'll get a caramel macchiato. He'll have a..." I say while I pointed my thumb over to Norman. Looking at him while I still leaned on the counter.

"I'll have the bill and the chocolate cream. Frappuccino." he orders to the poor girl. "Don't listen to him. Give me the bill. Help a girl out would you? He's always trying to pay for me. Give me the independence...Please? Just this once?" I beg of the girl behind the counter who just giggled. Taking our order.

Asking if we were leaving or staying. I looked to Norman for help here. "Staying." he tells us both and we nod. I took a deep breath, not meeting his eyes after the girl left. We waited until our drinks were finished. Norman deciding to take the drinks while I paid for them. Heading to a table and sitting down. Opposite each other.

We both sat there in silence. Sipping on our drinks. We both looked up at each other, our eyes met and I felt my own shy away. "Is there any questions?" he asks me and I frown slightly. Placing my drink down and leaned on the table. Arms folded as I looked into his eyes. Gaining courage.

"Not right now. I'm just...A little hurt. The fact you didn't tell me...It made me feel like I...I don't know. Like I didn't matter. That I'm not friend enough to know about your family. Personal life. Sounds stupid but I-" I was going to finish but Norman cut in.

"No. It's not stupid. It's completely rational and understandable. You deserved to know about my personal life. It makes me who I am and...I was dumb into thinking that you would like me and get to know me if I never told you about my family. They are a part of me and I can't change that." he tells me sadly.

"It's not dumb Norm. We've got our secrets. I just feel they are...Important to you. It's just...I..." I drifted. Not knowing what to say. Just staring down at my hands that over lapped each other. Sighing and shutting my eyes. Norman's voice pulled me out of my small panic of how to finish it.

"How about I just tell you the story?" he suggests and I nod. "That would be nice." I whispered softly as I opened my eyes. Connecting to the gaze of ice blue ones. "Alright..." Norman filled. Deliberating. He was nervous. Took a sip from his drink and then placed it down. Looking at me slightly sad before his eyes looked down to his drink. Placing his spoon in, swirling it around mindlessly.

"I met Helena at a dinner party. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. The moment I saw her, I just wanted to get to know her. I did. Fell for her even. Eventually we had little Mingus. Were going to get married. Called it off. Stressed with everything, from work to Mingus to her. Too much to handle." Norman started.

"We decided to split." he took a gulp of his coffee. "Met a couple of other girls. Dated a girl named Jarah. She was a sweet girl but...not the one for me." he said slightly sadly. He seemed to drift off to another world for a second. His eyes slightly hazy. As though he remembered something.

"It was me, Mingus and Eye In The Dark for a while. Just us three. Bear in mind me and Helena have joint custody of him. We're both actually good friends. Like being just that with her. She's a great girl. Eventually I met Glenn who...well...she's my girlfriend." he sighed out. Rubbing at his forehead frustratedly.

"My ah...my father died when I was young. I'm 40 years old. Turning 41 in January. Grew up in LA, moved to different parts of the world for a small amount of time. Like Japan, UK, Spain...been in a couple of movies. Couple of music videos. Mingus is 9 soon turning 10. Don't know any languages. Barely know English!" Norman joked and we both laughed.

"Yeah...That's it really." he tells me and his eyes bore into mine. "Thank you Norman. For telling me." I said sincerely and felt my expression soften along with my voice. "No problem." he says and sips on his drink again. I mimicked him. Both of our eyes locked as we took a gulp.

"I ah...There's not a lot to talk about when it comes to me." I tell him feeling the need to share something about myself with him. Like a payment. "Was born in Spain. Grew up there until I turned 7 we moved to England. Met some people but...they never really stuck. Didn't have any family. Just my mum and me." I tell him.

"Learned French when I was in school. Also some Italian. There was also weirdly...a stage where I had a friend who was really into anime. Taught me a little Japanese. Er...I never really talk about my father. He just...didn't want anything to do with us. Left us. So mum had to fend for us both. Never had a male role model in my life. I have trust issues, especially towards men." I tell him. All my honesty pouring out of nowhere.

"One of my happiest moments was...when I was a kid. My mum...she always loved the look of Jasmines. I loved the smell. Soft, sweet and most powerful at night. I remember we would have them at the end of our steps back in my home in Spain. Every night they bloomed. I would pick one out from my window. Kept it under my pillow as I slept." I continued.

"Eventually when we got to England, it was difficult to have a house like the one back in Spain. So we got a small fake version of the flowers, so she could keep it as a decoration. It wasn't like the real deal though. They were a great part of my childhood memories." I tell him and he smiled at me sadly.

"Sad isn't it?" I ask him with a small smile at the corner of my lips. "Not really. I think it's sweet and adorable." he tells me softly and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. "I'm 25 going on 26." I tell him and he smiled at me slightly. There was something hidden there though.

I took a huge gulp and when I looked back at Norman he had finished his drink already. He probably did it while I wasn't paying attention. Talking about my past. When I placed my finally empty cup on the small holder, he laughed. Wiping at his mouth, smirking behind it. "What?" I questioned him my brows furrowed in confusion.

"You've got...a cream-stach." he tells me with a small chuckle. Without thinking I gasped before licking off the cream. Slowly. Tasting it on my top lip. "Shit." I growled after slipping my tongue back into my mouth. Hopefully the liquid had gone from my top lip. He chuckled after he took a couple of blinks. Was he gathering himself? No.

"Is it still there?" I asked him hoping it wasn't. "Sure is Hulk Hogan." Norm joked and I just grabbed a cloth. Wiping my mouth and sticking my tongue out at him immaturely. Causing him to laugh. "We should go to my place." he suggests to me as his laughing finally calmed down. "To meet my son." he added quickly as I raised an eyebrow at him. His face flushing a light pink.

"I already met him." I told him. He gave me a look that was serious yet playful. Is that even possible? "Except this time it will be without Glenn being there." he tells me and I nod. Remembering his girlfriend was out of town for at least two more weeks.

"Sure. Let's go." I say as I got up. Both of us taking our drinks to the cashier. The girl that served us smiled, waved and told us goodbye. Both of us slipping out of the coffee shop and heading towards his home. Walking. He apparently came here the same way I did. On foot.

"Okay...so Eye In The Dark huh?" I asked him smirking at him lightly. He chuckled as he shoved his hands in his pockets. Walking side by side. A small gap between us. "Yeah..." Norman said as he smiled down at the ground, chuckling to himself.

"Will I get the pleasure as to knowing why you would possibly call your cat Eye In The Dark?" I asked him. He laughed lightly. Nodding as he looked up to meet my gaze. "I found Eye when he was being sold. The owner didn't want him. Told me that Eye would never love anyone. Told me I could have him for free." he began.

"Took him home, waited until Mingus saw him to finally name him. Mingus always wanted a cat. So when Mingus saw him, it was dark and all he could see was Eye's eye in the dark." Norman said with a small smile. Clearly he loved his son and cat a lot. More than he possibly lead on.

"Do you have any pets or had any?" he asks me suddenly. I giggled. "Yeah. I always wanted a dog. My mum never would let us though. Fear of the attachment." I state and pursed my lips as I said that. That was something my mum struggled with every day. Especially after my father.

"When I got here though, I finally got a pet dog. Nibbles. He's a Labrador retriever. Cute thing he is. Only a couple of months old. He was abandoned by his owners so I took him into my home. Gave him all the love I could give and now he's my little Nibbles. Reason for calling him Nibbles is simply because he bites my hands lightly whenever he wants attention." I say with a small giggle.

Norman laughed at my theory and anecdote about Nibbles' name. "He's amazing. Sweet and funny. Nibbles is the company I have when I'm alone." I tell him and then he looked at me weirdly. "That's for a different time." I state and he frowned slightly. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

We walked the rest of the way to his apartment talking about things randomly. About Mingus, what he likes, where he goes, what he's interested in and what not. Norman would ask me questions about my mum, about Spain and England. I looked to Norman, a mischievous look on my face.

I knew where we were now. Close to his home, the same route the cab driver took us on. "Race you!" I screamed as I began running. Laughing he chased after me. Catching up to me but I swerved the corner picking up speed and laughing. Both of us echoing the streets with a string of cheerful laughter.

He would catch me at times, grabbing my coat or trying to grab my waist. Panting as I ran, giggling and running out of breath. Eventually my pace was starting to slow down, Norman's speeding up. Giggling as he grabbed me by the hips. Pulling me towards him and wrapping his arms around my waist.

Getting me in a bare hug. My back pressed to his front. My hair flying forward by the impact of his strength. Chests heaving as we tried to catch our breaths. Both of us laughing tiredly. His head resting on my shoulder, lips close to my ear and he chuckled softly.

"Got you." he whispered and I just wriggled out of his hold on me. "You cheated! Holding me back like that." I tell him with a playful giggle. He just laughed at me. Letting me go but keeping an arm loosely placed on my shoulders. My arm around his back. Our sides flushed against each other. Laughing as we got to his apartment.

We got there, both of us greeting his pets and Norm made us a drink. Handing me a glass of orange juice. I sipped on it and stood by his kitchen, the both of us smiling at each other with our eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Mingus walked in. Smiling at us. "Hi Sam!" he smiled at me. His eyes bright.

He was a cute kid. "Hey Mingus. How are you?" I ask him and he walked towards the fridge. Opening it and taking out the juice. Norman handed him a glass to pour in. "Fine. You?" he asked me in return as he poured the drink in the cup. Our eyes never losing it's contact. "Fine. Your dad and I just came from Starbucks. Told me all I need to know about you." I joked with a mischievous smile.

He blushed lightly. Norman chuckled as he watched his son innocently sip on his drink. Turning his back from us to put the juice away. Footsteps and the sound of keys jingling came towards us.

"Hey Norm. Your son knows how to eat his cookies quickly...Who is this?" a man with blue eyes, tanned skin and brown short hair asked. His hair pointing up neatly. He seemed like the type of guy who would be a good laugh. Munching on a chocolate chip cookie and water bottle in hand. Throwing the keys onto the counter. "I thought you were dating that Glenn chick." he says as he looked me over.

"Still am." Norman answered as I placed my drink to the table. Holding my hand out for the guy to shake. "I'm Samantha. Norman's best friend when it comes to The Walking Dead. We're both going to be in it." I answered for him. He smiled while he wiped his hand clean of crumbs against his jeans.

Taking my hand gently and shook it. "She's cute. Already like you Samantha." he said with a small smirk and wink. "I'm Sean. Norman's best friend when it comes to Boondock Saints and real life." Sean said with a serious face and I laughed. Head thrown back as I noted that me and him were going to be good friends.

We parted and I continued sipping on my drink. Mingus held Eye in his arms and stroked him. Norm's eyes flickering between the three of us. My eyes locked on the little boy and cat. "Dad! Let's play some video games!" Mingus suggested out of nowhere. His eyes elated with excitement.

"No. We can't. We've got guests. They would be left out." Norman tried to reason and I just raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" I questioned him and stood closer to him. "I play video games too you know. Could beat you quicker than you can count boy." I told him with a small smile. "And I'm not kidding." I say with a little tilt to my head. He smirked.

"Oh really?" he suggested a little hyperbolic. "Yes." I answered and my eyes landed on his son. "What game were you thinking of kiddo?" I asked him. He told me and I just smiled. "I'm game. You Sean?" I asked the man who was watching me with a smile. Both older men were impressed.

"Yeah. Let's go!" he said as he clapped his hand. Throwing away the cookie wrapper in the bin and taking a gulp of his water. We headed towards the gaming room and I sat down with them. A couch was placed in the middle of the room. Along with a table in front of it. Huge flat screen tv and gaming console underneath.

Mignus set it up while I did a little warm up. Moving my whole body and Norman just laughed. Sean joining me in the work out. "Alright. How we going to do this?" Mingus asked us as he handed us all a controller. "Hm...A battle. First lets play in teams." Norman suggested and I nodded. Giggling as I fell to the couch. Everyone joining me.

"Who is going to be paired with who?" Sean asked and I just raised my arms up above my head, stretching with the controller in my hands. "I don't mind." I tell them and Mingus smiled at me. A plan hidden in his eyes. "I'll work with Sam first. Dad and Sean will be a team." he tells us and I giggled. "Sure thing kid." I tell him and we all agreed.

Hopping into the game and we began. Both of us trying to kill each other in the teams. Me and Mingus trying to find Norman and Sean. While they tried to find us. I found Norman and killed him. I was sat between Norman and Mingus. High fiving Mingus when I killed his dad. Now we were off to search for Sean.

We would laugh as Sean was just saying he was going to kill us. That we were going to pay for killing his brother. All while imitating an Irish accent. "Yer gonna pay! You'll reap it! Gonna blow yer flippin heads off! Ya killed ma bruther!" he shouted at us jokingly.

I giggled. Mingus was just laughing his head off. In the game we were side by side, walking towards a wandering Sean. "Oh! I know where he is!" Mingus nudged me and I giggled. Mingus was flat out laughing. Norman chuckling as he watched us. When we found Sean he screamed, turning around and ran off.

"You'll never catch me alive!" he screamed as we chased after him. Still keeping his Irish accent. The three of us laughing as he tried his hardest to run away from us. Mingus got him and I high fived him. Winning the match. We did it again. Three rounds to try and win. The one who got 2 wins were crowned champions in that team.

Mingus and I won two rounds. The one did Norman and Sean did win they laughed and joked. Standing up and cheering. Doing a chest bump. Me and Mingus just laughed at the pair. Looking at each other with smug smirks. "We still won though." I tell him and he nodded. Agreeing. "We're too good for them." he told me smugly.

Both of us laughing. Then we were in different pairs. I was with Sean, Norman with Mingus. Norman had his pay back, killing me as Mingus killed Sean. Sean going down with a fight. Second round we won, getting up and cheering. Sean and I doing a messy handshake where neither of us knew what to do. "Yeah!" Sean said at the end of it.

"And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand." Norman began to say. Final round and he was chasing after Sean. Sean running away. "No! Ya bastard!" Sean screamed as they both imitated Irish accents. I giggled as I searched for Mingus.

"That our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be." Norman said still in his Irish accent. Laughing as he said it. Still chasing Sean. Sean running as fast as he could. "Nooo!" he cried out as he tried to shoot behind him. "I'm outta ammo! Shit!" he cursed with his Irish accent. Norman just laughing. Preparing his shot.

"In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti." Norman finished as I giggled sadly while I witnessed this. "Noooo!" Sean cried out as Norman shot at him. Killing him. It was just me now. I turned a corner and found Mingus there. Waiting for me. He shot and I died. "No!" I squealed as it ended. Norman and Mingus winning.

I quickly reached around me, ticking Mingus as he squirmed under my fingers. Laughing and trying to get me to stop. "You traitor!" I giggled at him wriggling around. "Stop!" he begged and I just continued. Making him pay for what he did.

Suddenly I felt fingers at my sides. Doing exactly the same thing to me as I was to his son. Norman was above me, biting his bottom lip concentrating on tickling me. "Stop tickling my son sore loser!" he laughed out as he watched me laugh and squirm. Sean and Mingus laughing at the both of us. Norman chuckling throatily. His face concentrating but playful.

"Stop!" I begged. I looked to my side at Sean who leaned back watching us while laughing. "Help me!" I demanded and he just raised his hands. "No way girl. You were asking for it." he joked and I just kept laughing. My legs kicking as I was losing breath from all the laughing. Trying to slap his hands off me.

He stopped and moved away from me. Bright smile on his face as I sat up. Frowning at him. "That wasn't nice." I tell him with a pout on my face. He just chuckled. "Neither was what you were doing to my son." he told me with a smile plastered on his face. Never leaving it.

"I like Sam more than Glenn. Why don't you date her instead Dad?" Mingus asked Norman as though I wasn't even in the room. "I-" Norman began but I cut him off.

"Mingus. I'm glad you like me kid but...Who your dad dates is up to him. We're friends and that's it. No need to make it weird and awkward. I'm sure Glenn's a sweet and amazing girl. Beautiful when I saw her, I can't say anything bad about her since I don't know her. I'll stand up for her, even if I don't know her because she doesn't need to be compared to me." I tell him and I could see respect in Mingus' eyes.

The ambiance of respect was thick. From both him, his dad and Sean. After a few minutes silence I got up and fixed my clothes a little. "Anyway...I'm going to make us dinner. What would you guys like that I could possibly make in the kitchen?" I asked them.

"Hmmm...Have a look in the fridge and cupboards. We're not really fussed." Sean told me and I nodded. "No one's allergic to anything are they?" I asked stopping in my tracks towards the door. "Nope." Mingus said popping the 'p'. Heading out and going to the kitchen.

Deciding to go simple as I looked in the fridge and rummaged around in the cupboards. Choosing to make my version of Spaghetti Pollo. Using chicken, some herbs, spaghetti and some chopped pieces of bacon. Making an orange like sauce with ketchup, cream and some herbs.

The boys decided to help set the table, while I cooked the meal. When it was done, Norman helped me by passing me plates. Filling them and Sean placed them on the table. Mingus grabbing the Parmesan cheese that was in a bag. Already grated.

We sat to eat and everyone enjoyed it. Complementing, moaning or groaning and all but licking their plates clean. "That was delicious Sam." Sean told me with a nod of appreciation. "Yeah. Thanks Sam, probably the best meal I've had in a while." Norman tells me and I giggled softly.

"Thank you Sam. Could you make that again sometime?" Mingus asked me after chugging down his glass of water. "Sure thing kid." I tell him with a bright smile. I went to go pick up my plate. Norman's hand grabbed my wrist to stop me. "Let us handle it." he tells me and I shook my head no.

"I'll wash the dishes. It's unprofessional if I don't." I insisted and he shook his head no. "Let me and the boys do it." he demands now and I just shook my head again. "No Norm. I'm going to do it and you're not stopping me." I tell him and he sighed. Never letting go of my wrist.

"Let us do it Sammy." Mingus said in a slight begging tone I frowned. "Look. How about we do it as a team? All of us?" I suggest and they all raised an eyebrow at me. "I was the dishes, Norman can dry them up, Sean can pass the dishes and clear the table. You, Mingus can put them away?" I suggested giving them a role. They all nod.

We stood up and got to work. Sean clearing the table, then feeding the pets and I just washed the dishes. All of us doing our role until it was done and I finished with cleaning the counter-top, drying it. Now it was spotless. Suddenly, I felt my phone buzz in my pockets. Pulling it out, I saw I had a message from Tom.

**_You home yet? _**

I shook my head. "Who is it?" Norm asked drying the last plate and looking at me curiously. "A friend." I tell him and he nodded. Continuing with his drying and turning his back to me. Suddenly the phone rang and the song 'perfect two' rang out. Making me sigh and shut my eyes. "I need to take this." I tell the three boys. They were all looking at me suspiciously.

Walking off to the corridor. The song bouncing off the walls. He chose that song as his personal ring tone. Not that I suggested it. He just did it without my consent and I decided not to fight against him.

Answering him. "Where are you?" he asked me and I sighed. "Hello to you too Tom-cat." I say slightly sarcastic but playful to him and he sighed. "Sorry. Hey Sam-ant. How are you?" he started again. "Fine. I'm at a friends house. I'll be heading home in a few minutes. Why?" I asked him.

"I've already took Nibbles out and fed him. It's getting late Sammy. I hope you've taken your car...Oh wait. You haven't." he said slightly angered and sarcastic. "I'm walking. Thought it would be good to stretch my legs you know?" I tried to reason with him but he was stubborn and pig headed at times.

"It's getting dark Sam. What time are you planning on getting home?! Plus who the hell are you friends with here?" he asked I was about to answer but he spoke before I could. "Oh my god. Don't tell me you're with that guy you told me about?!" he asked angered.

"I am. Don't worry about what time I get home. I'm a big girl I can handle myself Tom. Don't need people breathing down my throat right now and telling me who I can't be friends with Thomas." I spat frustrated at his attitude. He sighed and I could hear him rubbing at his temple.

"I'm sorry Sam. I'm just...Gah...I'm worried about you. You know?" he asks me sadly and I sighed. We both were just as frustrated. Some more than others but we were still in the wrong on this. "I know and I appreciate it. It's just...I'll be fine ok?" I tell him and he sighs. "I'm holding you to that Sammy." he tells me and I nod.

"Alright." I say after I remembered he couldn't see me through the phone. "See you soon." he says and I smiled. "Yeah." I said and could hear him sigh again. "Be careful." he tells me softly and I pursed my lips. "You too." I answered my voice calm and soft.

"Love you Sam-ant." he says with care and I felt his emotions. "I love you too Tom-cat." I replied and we hung up. Walking back I saw Norman there with the rest of them. Waiting for me. "Who was that?" Sean asked me slightly suspicious. "A friend." I tell him and all three of them nodded. Not looking me in the eyes.

"He wanted to know when I would be home. Worried about it getting dark." I tell them and they nod. Norman's eyebrows raised. Damn. He probably noted that it was a guy. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I looked at the three of them, feeling uncomfortable as I was practically cornered.

"It really is getting dark. I better go." I tell them and Norman just nodded. Mingus looked at me confused. "Are you driving or walking?" Mingus asked me curious and I shook my head at the first. "Walking." I tell him and he frowned.

"Norman will walk you home. Keep you company. No girl should walk home alone. Especially not at this time." Sean tells me sadly. Looking at Norman expectantly all three of us. He raised his eyebrows and his eyes met with mine. "Yeah dad. You should walk her home." Mingus told him looking at his father as though he was demanding it.

Norman sighed. "If it's alright by Sam, then it's alright by me." he said cocking his head a little to the side. Waiting on my response. "Yeah. It would be great if you walked me home. Just in case." I tell them and my eyes never moved from Norman's.

I grabbed my stuff and walked towards the door. Norman pulling on a hoody. Zipping it up before grabbing his keys and opened the door for us. Locking it behind us was Sean as both he and Mingus said their goodbyes to me. Mingus giving me a hug as did Sean. Watching us as we walked off.

Norman slipping his hands into his hoody pockets. Walking side by side. "So...He huh?" he asks me and I frowned slightly. "Yeah. He's ah...My best friend." I say. "You chose that song for his ring tone? If yeah then well...You two seem really...Close." he said struggling to say the words. I shut my eyes for a second.

"Yeah he uh...chose the song. I didn't have the energy or heart to tell him no." I tell Norman this was way too much to talk about Tom. "So is he ah...a friend with benefits?" he asks me not looking at me as my head whipped to look at him. Eyes wide. "No. He. I. I don't want to talk about him or our relationship." I tell him and Norman just looked at me sadly.

We walked in silence for a while. "Today was ah...fun." Norman tells me clearly slightly uncomfortable about what we were just talking about. "Yeah it was. The beginning of it though was...Slightly hard for me to handle." I tell him and he nods. "I know. At least you know now." he suggested and I nod.

"Your son is amazing. A lot of fun and really sweet." I tell him and he smiles. "Yeah. I know. Sometimes I feel like I'm not good enough of a dad." he tells me and I shook my head no. "You're amazing at being a father. Seriously. The love in your eyes when you talk about him, or even when you simply are with him. It's there. Everyone sees it. If he can then...there's no way he will deny that you are the best dad he could have." I tell him.

"Better than my dad. That's for sure." I tell him and he frowned. Our eyes bore into each other. "I'm sorry about him." he tells me sadly. "Ah...he's a prick." I tell him and he chuckled sadly. "Sean's cool as well." I say out of trying to make light conversation.

"Yeah. He's a cool guy. My best friend really. Other than you." he tells me with a smile. I giggled. "Well...glad I could be a part of the incredible duo." I tell him with a small smirk. "Guess we're now the three musketeers." he joked and I giggled. Shoving him lightly with my side. He returned the gesture, chuckling.

"You trying to say I'm a guy?" I asked him with my mouth hanging open and he just chuckled cutely. Making me smile. We continued making light conversation, laughing and joking like we normally did. Stopping outside my apartment steps, I looked up and turned to face Norman.

"This is it." I tell him and he smiled at me. It was a tight lipped one. His eyes gleamed with a genuine though. I smiled back at him, showing my top teeth and timidly moved my eyes to looks somewhere else a little. Tucking my face down a little like in a bow and looked at him under my lashes.

"I'll see you soon. Won't I?" he asks me. I contorted my face into one of thought. Placing my finger on my chin, squinting as I looked up and raised an eyebrow, puckering my lips a little and he chuckled. Looking at the floor then back up at me with a bright smile. "Of course silly." I giggled out and he laughed.

"Then...I'll see you soon." Norm tells me and I nod. "Bye Norm." I tell him saying my goodbye. "Bye Sammy." he says with a smile. Stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. Resting my chin on his shoulder. He slid his arms around my waist. Pulling me close and I could feel him clasp his hands together.

We stood like that for what felt like forever. In our own little world. A bubble. Eventually we pulled away, our faces looking to each other as our noses touched. Slowly pulling away from each other and our eyes made contact. Holding us there. As we moved away. Our eyes flickered from our eyes to our lips and back to our eyes. Ducking my head a little, I pulled a loose strand behind my ear and shivered.

Wrapping my arms around my chest. "I better go." I tell him as he shoved his hands into his hoody pockets. Nodding as he turned his body a little as I skipped up the steps. Turning to look at him and he stood there smiling up at me. Kind, soft and genuine was his smile.

I waved to him timidly and he pulled one hand out. Waving back and I turned to open the door. Our eyes connected as I stepped in and closed the door slowly. Striding up to my apartment, I got in and headed towards my room. Nibbles jumping up and nipping at my hand.

"Hello boy." I say to him as I stroked him. Took him out for a walk. I then spent the night with him and curled on the couch. Watching movies until I felt my eyes droop. Heading to bed, I got changed and let him sleep on the bed with me. Hugging him to me as I slept...

* * *

The next day I spent it at home mostly. Went shopping but then came back home. Tom had work, so I decided to phone him and he came over for dinner. We ate, catched up and watched a movie together. He had to go home early as he had work the next day again. When he left I decided to take Nibbles on a long walk. To get some fresh air and explore a little.

I felt my phone buzz as it was in my jean pocket. I pulled it out, all while still walking with Nibbles. My hand firmer on his leash. Nibbles loved me a lot and wouldn't leave me on purpose. He just has a lot of energy and would actually just rush off without even knowing it. I was curious as I read the text.

**Hey. Me and Sean are wondering if you wanna go out for the night? :)**

Quickly I answered back.

**What about Mingus? O.o**

When I sent it, not a minute passed when my phone began to ring. "Hello?" I answered into the phone. "Hey. How are you?" he asked me and I rolled my eyes. Norman.

"I'm fine. You?" I answered him and I swear I could hear him smiling. "Hey sweetie!" I could hear Sean call in the background. "Shut it Sean!" Norman spat at Sean halfheartedly. "We were wondering if you wanted to go out with us tonight." he tells me and I giggle.

"I wouldn't mind. Except what about Mingus?" I asked them and heard Sean chuckle. "He's with Helena tonight and tomorrow until after around about 5pm." Norman tells me.

"Alright. What did you have in mind?" I asked them softly. "We were thinking about going to the club. Do some dancing. Drinking." Sean says for him and Norman just mumbles a small 'yeah'. I deliberated. "I'd love to but right now I'm walking Nibbles." I tell them. "Nibbles?!" Sean questioned as though I had two heads.

"Her dog." Norman fills him in and I smiled. He remembered. I looked down at Nibbles who looked up at me. Tongue dangling from his mouth and giggled. We kept walking and were nearing the house. "What time then?" I asked him and Norman ermmed and ahhed.

"How about you come over at 9?" he asks me and I thought about it. Pondering. Gave me two hours to get ready. "Sure." I say as we walked up the steps to my home. "See you soon babe!" Sean says in a gay voice. Making me giggle and Norman chuckle. "See ya Sammy." Norman said as we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I got inside and prepared Nibbles' night snack before having a shower. Slipping into a black textured lace short dress (A/N: see it in Quiz). The back was lace, the texture soft of the rest of it. The sides were like a slightly ripped design as you could see the lace and my skin. I put my hair into a bun, putting on some thin skin colored tights and cute black heels.

Putting on some makeup but not a lot and headed out. Placing Nibbles' food on the floor and petting him goodbye for the night. Stepping out and walking off to Norman's apartment. When I got there, I knocked on his door and smiled. Sean opened the door for me.

He looked me up and down. Wolf whistling low. "Well...Norm! Fetch some water I think I've become dehydrated!" he joked and I giggled. "It's way to hot in here right now!" Sean said with a wink and I just shook my head at him smiling. He stepped aside and motioned for me to come in. Norman went to go grab some water for himself. Pouring it in and when his eyes met me, he just stared.

The water began pouring at the edges and I rushed to him. "Shit!" he cursed as he realized what was happening when he finally heard it drip to the floor. I helped him, grabbing some kitchen towels and dabbing at it. Both of us trying to clean it away. Our bodies close and brushing against each other as we did this.

When we finished, I slowly lifted my eyes to look at him he was staring down at me. Eyes slightly smoldered. His ice blues cold. "Hi." he gulped. "Hey." I smiled at him softly, watching him from under my lashes. "So shall we get going?" Sean asked us pulling us away from our trances.

Stepping away and we walked towards the door. Getting out and we got into what was Sean's rental car. Driving to the club and stood in line. We talked about what we did today. Club music blaring through the walls and windows. Eventually we got in and headed straight to the bar. Deciding to take a shot first. We did laughing after we took it. I shivered and jumped at the sensation.

They just laughed and that was when I heard a song blast through the speakers. 'Sugar' by Flo Rida and Wynter Gordon. Giggling I pulled on the boys' arms. "Let's dance. Please?!" I begged over the music and they chuckled. Getting up off their stools and I danced my way to the floor. We danced freely, keeping it clean and laughing as we would dance silly at times.

Singing along with the song as I danced with the boys. Norman would give glances to Sean. Raising an eyebrow at each other. Especially when I would sing the girl parts. Norman's face flushing lightly at times. Possibly the affect of the shot. As a joke, it eventually got dirty as I was wedged between the boys. Moving my hips as seductively as I could muster. Keeping it at a clean rating. No grinding.

We headed back to the bar, ordering a drink of what we wanted and I would sing along with the song. Eventually another song came on that I liked. Placing my drink on the counter, I looked to them both. "Anyone want to dance with me?" I asked as the song 'I know you want me' from Pitbull came on.

"I'll pass on this one." Norman said as he waved his hand in a 'no' motion. Shouting over the song. "Fine! Guess it's you and me pip squeak!" Sean said as he got up and we headed over to the dance floor again. The alcohol was really getting to my head. We danced, laughing as we danced cleanly.

Eventually for a joke and laughed we danced in rhythm, seductively at each other. Swaying out hips, my arms locked around his neck and his hands resting on my hips. Laughing and singing the song. Sean knew Spanish also, not a lot but enough. When it was done, he placed his arm over my shoulder as we headed to where Norman was.

"Hey. Have fun dancing?" Norman asked me and I giggled. "Yeah. Have fun sitting here alone?" I joked and he just smirked. "Not as much but it was alright. Here with a good drink of Jack." he tells me and I drank my drink. Gulping it down. I was dancing on the spot, the boys watching me and would laugh every now and then. Singing softly to songs that would come on.

Then Akon's 'Beautiful' came on. Taking a sip of Norman's glass of Jack I pulled him by his hand. "Norm please dance with me. Please!" I begged and gave him the best pout I could muster. He sighed. "Alright." he says as we walked to the dance floor and danced. His hands were on my hips as we swayed our hips. My arms locked around his neck. Except we were closer.

A small gap between us as I stared into his eyes and danced. Singing along. Some lyrics Norman knew so he would sing as well. "You ah...look beautiful tonight." he says with a small smile. "Thank you Norman. You look handsome too." I tell him timidly. A small blush appearing on my face and chest. Norman chuckled.

I wasn't lying about him looking handsome. He was wearing a grey button up that was unbuttoned at the top also it was untucked, a black tie that hung around his neck. It was a smart casual. Jeans and some black shoes. He cleaned up well. His hair a neat dissaray.

Our eyes never broke contact all the way through the song. He made me smile every now and then. Without knowing, by the end of the song our faces were inches apart. Noses lightly brushing against each others.

The gap between our bodies no longer existing as we were flush against each other. When we realized our position we pulled away and walked towards the bar. "Thanks for the dance Norms." I tell him with a small smile. He nodded, tight lipped smile and hands in his pockets.

We continued taking shots, throwing jokes and just having fun. "I'm going to the toilet." I tell the boys and they nod. Heading towards the toilet, I did my business and when I got out I was stopped by two big men. One behind me and the other in front of me. Pushing their bodies against me. Squishing me between them.

"Hey!" I said and then felt two pairs of hands on my ass and the other on my breasts. "Get your fucking hands off me assholes!" I spat and then I heard chuckles. Dark ones from both men. "We saw you dancin with those two. Clearly ya like threesomes. How 'bout havin one with us sweet cheeks?" one man asked me. His mouth against my ear as he licked it.

"Ew!" I spat as I pushed against them. My strength failing me as these two were built like tanks. "Get the fuck away from me! They are my friends! We're just having fun! Now get the fuck off me!" I shouted at them above the music. They just burst into a string of laughter. One hand started sliding up my leg. Tracing over my inner thigh.

"Keep your hands to yourself bastard!" I screamed pushing his hand off me. Squirming from them. "She's got a dirty mouth hasn't she?" one asked his friend. The other chuckling as he started attacking my neck with wet sloppy kisses. Vile. "Get off of me! I'll kill you fuckers!" I screamed at the as I pushed and shoved as hard as I could.

"Maybe we should fill it with something this slut likes?" the other sneered out and I felt my body shiver in disgust. Just when I was about to cry out, I felt one's pressure disappear. When I looked to the one that was gone, I saw Norman had him pressed against the wall. Hands balled into fists, holding onto the guy's shirt.

Sean was glaring at the other. The guy stepped back and laughed. "What you going to do little man?" he asks and that was when Sean just quickly punched the guy in the face. The man's nose cracked and blood seeped from his hand that clutched at it.

"Touch her again and I'll fucking break your limbs off!" Norman spat at the guy he held. "Norms!" Sean shouted out at him. The man who was bleeding scurried off and wasn't to be found. I was in a state of shock. I didn't know what to do. What to say.

All I knew is I was on the border of boiling hot because or Norman being protective of me. The other sensation I had was disgust mixed with fear because of what the men did and the possibility of what would of happened if they weren't stopped.

Sean pulled Norman off of the guy and Norman turned to me. Wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to a hug. We began to walk away, one arm of Norman's loosely hung on my shoulders. "Are you alright Sam?" he asked me softly, caring and kind. "No, Norm. I am now though." I tell him as I sighed. Leaning into his side.

We left and headed towards Sean's car. Getting in and Norm sat at the back with me. Keeping me company as he hugged me. Silent tears streamed from my eyes but I wiped them. Sucking up and reminding myself that they saved me from what was possible. When we got to my apartment, I got out and Norman got out with me.

"Thank you for tonight Norman." I tell him sadly and he sighed. Running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry about those assholes that tried to hurt you." he said sadly as though he regretted something. "Thank you for saving me Norman. If it weren't for you and Sean...I could of..." I chocked and Norman looked up at me.

Tears began streaming down my face. He pulled me into a tight hug. I clutched him close to me. When we pulled away, Norm cupped my face and wiped at the tears with his thumbs. "It was fun though." I giggled at him and he just chuckled. "Glad you had fun." he tells me with a soft smile. His blue eyes glimmered with care and some sort of...love?

"I'll see you again soon?" I asked him and he nods. "Yeah. Of course." he said with a tight lipped smile. He pulled away from me and I was about to turn and leave. I then heard a horn honk. Giggling I looked to Sean. Waving and then saw Norman stood there again. Waiting. Rushing down the stairs, I stood in front of Norman and gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

Pulling away and our eyes connected. He was stunned but smiled. I blushed lightly as I smiled in return. Heading up the steps and opening the door. Closing it behind me and leaned against it. Rushing up the steps to my home, I got in and looked out the window. Opening it slightly. Norman was still stood there. Smiling hazily.

Then there was a horn honked. Sean slid his window down and popped his head out. "Hey Romeo! Get in the car! Let's go!" Sean shouted at Norman and Norman shook his head. Pulling himself out of whatever trance he was in. I giggled and when they finally pulled away, driving off, I closed my window and said hello to Nibbles. Heading to bed and falling asleep...

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Rolling in my bed, I moaned and groaned as I rubbed at my eyes. I've put my phone on silent. Great. Touching the top of my bedside table. My hand landed on my phone, I picked it up and noticed the time. It was already 1 in the afternoon!

Then I noticed who was phoning. Shit! I cleared my throat. "Hello?" I answered sleep evident in my voice. "Morning." Sean chuckled. "Hey Sam. We didn't wake you did we?" Norman asked concerned. "Yeah. You did." I answered. Not sure if I sounded thankful or saddened.

"Oh. Sorry." Norman said sadly. "Do you want me to phone another time?" he asked me and I sighed. Groaning and stretching I thought about it. Sitting up and stroked a sleepy Nibbles next to me. "No. It's fine." I tell him and he cleared his throat. Getting up, I wandered over to my kitchen and made myself some breakfast.

"So...What's up?" I ask them as I was making myself my food. Pouring some food for Nibbles. "We were wondering how you were." Sean shouted. It sounded like Norman was walking away from him. I then heard a door slam shut. "Hey. Yeah it's true. How are you?" Norman asked his voice concerned and sincere.

"I'm fine. You?" I replied with a question. "Fine. Glad that you're alright since what happened the other day." Norman said as I sighed. "I'm fine. Thank you Norms." I tell him and he sighed in return. "Look, we've called to ask if you wanted to spend the day with us." he asked and I smiled. "Sure. What's the plan?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"We were thinking about going to Coney Island fun fair." he tells me and I giggled. "Never been." I tell him and he was silent. "How long have you been here?" he asks me and I hid away a little. Filling my cup with hot water and finishing doing my food. Going to the couch to be with Nibbles. To eat.

"I've been here for two years now." I tell him and he gasped. "Really?" he questioned and I swear I could hear his eyebrows raise. Eyes wide. Mouth hanging open. "Really." I tell him and we were silent for a moment. "What else were you guys planning?" I ask him and he ermed.

"We were thinking of eating somewhere, you, me, Sean and Mingus. Then come back to mine and watch movies all night." he tells me and I paused. "Norm. I have Nibbles to look after." I tell him and he sighed. "Alright, bring him with you. I've been wanting to meet your dog." he tells me and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Are you sure you're going to want the possibility of a dog pissing and shitting everywhere?" I questioned and he chuckled. "Sam. I'm sure all of us would be thrilled to have him if it meant you were with us all day." he tells me and I sigh. "Alright. But if he shits and pisses, don't say I didn't warn you." I tell him and he chuckled.

"So you'll be there?" he asked me stunned. "Yeah. I will." I tell him and he laughed. "Great. See you...Erm...Around about 5?" he asks me and I giggled. "Sure thing." I tell him and we said our goodbyes. I got stuff ready to take over there. Like food for Nibbles and got my outfit ready.

Having a shower, drying my hair and putting on some makeup. I got changed into some black tight jeans, a purple low cut scoop-neck top, a leather jacket, black flat boots and my Ray Bans. By the time I was done, it was already 4:30pm so I decided to walk there with Nibbles. Bags in hand. One my own handbag and the other carrying stuff for Nibbles.

When we got there, I knocked and Nibbles just looked up at me happily. I was surprised to see Mingus' smiling face open the door for me. "Sammy!" he called as he ushered for me to come in. "Who's that?" he asked me as he looked down at an excited Nibbles.

"That's Nibbles. He's my dog. Rescued him and well...now he's mine." I tell him and he smiled. Crouching to stroke Nibbles who just licked his hands. Then eventually Mingus' face was attacked by my over energized dog. Mingus giggling cutely.

"So this is the dog you are looking after 24/7" Norman said as he walked towards us. Crouching with his son to stroke Nibbles who just went mental with happiness. This dog just loved attention. "He's cute." Norman tells me and I giggled. "He is. Just way too...crazy. He loves attention." I tell them and they laughed. Norman scratching Nibbles behind his ears.

Chuckling at the dog who just kicked his leg. The way dogs would when they are really enjoying something. Especially when you stroked them. "Cute pup." Sean said as threw back what looked to be a piece of gum. "Alright. When should we get going?" I ask them and they laughed. "What's the rush?" Norman asked me and I sighed.

"True, but I'm just worried...if we don't get here quick enough Nibbles might have tried to mark his 'territory'" I said with quotation marks.


	3. Chapter 2: Planes, Cakes and Issues PT2

"True, but I'm just worried...if we don't get here quick enough Nibbles might have tried to mark his 'territory'" I said with quotation marks. Norman and Sean chuckled. "Alright." I say as I closed the door. Taking off Nibbles' leash, placing it in his travel bag and pulled out his bowls. Pouring some water into one, food in the other and placing it on the floor.

"Here you go boy." I say as I stroked him. Drinking his water and wagging his tail. Making me smile. "Ready to leave?" I ask them and they nod. Grabbing my handbag, we headed out and Sean drove us. Parking there we got out and went on a couple of rides. Mostly what Mingus would want to go on. Eventually we went on some rides that weren't so...dizzying.

Norman decided we should go and be competative. Going to the stands where you could win prizes. Norman looked at me, three balls in hand. "Ok. What do you want to bet that I can't win you something?" he asks me and I giggle. "What am I willing to give you if you win something?" I ask him raising my eyebrows.

"Yeah." Norman said smirking. "A kiss!" Sean answered for me and I laugh. "Sure. A kiss." I agree and that was when Norman just turned cockey. Throwing the balls and hitting the cans perfectly. Tumbling all of them. "Well done sir! Chose your prize!" he tells me and I smiled. "So...What do you want Sam?" Norman asked me a bright smile plastered on his face.

"Hmmm...that stuffed cat that looks a lot like Eye." I tell him and pointed to it. Norman chuckled. Asking the man for it. Sean clapped Norman's back. "Well done man. Now time for your kiss." Sean said looking at me with a smirk. Mingus laughed lightly. Watching us.

I leaned over and pressed my lips to his cheek. Letting them linger there for a few seconds before pulling away. Smiling up at him. "Thank you for this kitten." I thank him and he laughs. "Thank you for betting with a kiss." he tells me and I blushed lightly.

We played a few more games before heading to Sean's car. Throwing our prizes at the back and heading to a restaurant of their choice. We went in and I smiled. Italian. We sat down. Norman sat opposite me, Sean next to him and I sat with Mingus next to me. We ordered and Norman whipped out his phone.

Mingus sat closer to me, placing his arm around my shoulders and smiled. Norman took a picture of us and I smiled. Pulling out my own phone, I took a picture of Norman and Sean, then one of me and Mingus. Posting them on twitter.

We were given our food and dug in. Enjoying each others company with small banter. Jokes being thrown and Mingus giving me small compliments. He told me I was pretty, funny and cool. Which made me smile and just give him more complements. Making the kid blush lightly at times. Norman and Sean would chuckle at his reactions.

When we were done, we headed out and decided to let each of us pay. Splitting it. Heading out, Mingus' little hand wrapped around my own. Cluching it, we walked to Sean's car. Getting in and drove back to Norman's apartment. Going in only to be attacked by Nibbles biting at my hand.

"Hey boy." I laughed as he licked my face continuosly. Stroking him and he would whine in happiness. Mingus took over as I walked towards Nibbles' travel bag and pulled out his leash. "Want me to join?" Norman asked me and I smiled. "Sure." I answered.

"Can I come too?!" Mingus asked me excitedly. "Sure." I nodded to him and he stroked Nibbles a little more. Hooking his leash to his collar, I stood straight and headed for the door. "Wait!" I stopped in my tracks the boys following me. "What about Sean?" I asked him twisting my body to look behind the boys.

"I'll stay. That way I can talk to my own family." he tells me and I nod. Taking note he had a child himself. We walked out, Norman locking behind us and headed out. Taking a walk around. Mingus was walking close to me. Holding onto both mine and Norman's hands.

Eventually we got to a closed cut park, designed for dogs, taking off Nibbles' leash and letting him run. Mingus chasing after him, laughing and having fun with Nibbles. "You're good with him." Norman said as he stood next to me. Hands in his pockets. "Who?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Both of them. Mingus and Nibbles." he tells me and I blushed lightly. "You're kind, funny and cool." he tells me quoting his son. This made me giggle hysterically. "Really. You're very...caring." he tells me as though it was obvious. "Thank you?" I questioned and he just laughed.

Our eyes met for a few minutes, both of us smiling at each other. His eyes gleaming brightly. "Sammy!" Mingus called to me as he jogged over to us. Making us look away from each other and at the cute boy. "Yeah?" I ask him as he stopped in front of me. "Nibbles did a poop over there." he tells me pulling a face of disgust.

Sighing, I looked down and then back up at Mingus. "Show me where." I tell him and he nods. "Off to go clean shit. Yay." I say sarcastically and this causes Norman to laugh. Smiling as he stood there. Mingus showed me where and pointed down at it. Grabbing a doggie bag and picking up the shit.

Mingus ran off to his dad. I just picked it up while Nibbles sat near me, wagging his tail as his tongue hung out of his mouth. "Yeah. Have a nice shit boy?" I ask him and he tilted his head to the side. Still wagging and tongue dangling. Shaking my head at him with a small smile, throwing the crap in the bin and putting on Nibbles' leash.

Walking up to the pair who were smiling and laughing at each other. Staring at me as I headed towards them. "Let's go." I told them as we headed out. Shutting the gates behind us and walking back. Mingus holding my hand the whole way back. When we got there, the smell of popcorn enveloped my nose.

"Mmm." I moaned softly and the boys just did the same thing. Inhaling deeply. Filling our nostrils with the delicious smell. "Come on guys! Got us a movie ready!" Sean called to us and we headed in. Fixing ourselves as we headed towards the room and sat on the couch. I was wedged between Norman and Mingus again.

We watched a few movies, laughing and relaxing into our seats as we enjoyed each others companies. Halfway through one movie Nibbles jumped up on the couch. I was going to scould him and tell him off. Norman pushed me back into my seat. Causing me to look at him and he just shook his head no.

Nibbles climbed onto Mingus' lap and curled into a ball. Mingus stroked Nibbles and leaned into me. Pulling my arm to wrap it around him. This made me smiled down at him. His head resting on my chest. By the end of a couple of movies, we decided to call it a night. Sean getting up and heading to the couch which was one of those that could change into a bed.

"I better get going." I sighed out and yawned a little. "Got to get home." I tell them and Mingus looked up at me. "Stay the night Sammy. Pleeeease?" he begged and I giggled. "Yeah. Stay the night." Norman asked of me and I frowned.

"I don't want to intrude and be a bother. Plus...where would I sleep?" I question them. "Don't get me started on what I could wear." I tell them rolling my eyes and Norman just chuckled. "Just stay. Please?" Norman asked of me. I groaned, stretching a little and Mingus clung to my shirt.

"Please Sammy. You're not a bother. Please. You can sleep with me!" Mingus said with a bright smile at the end. I giggled. "Now Casanova. I think you're a little young to have girls sleeping in your bed just yet." Norman joked sounding serious. I slapped his chest playfully.

"Plus you're bed is too small right now." he tells us and I blushed lightly. "Sam can sleep with me." Norman said after a few minutes. Gulping slowly. His eyes serious as I looked up at him. "I-" I began but cut myself off.

"I should go." I say shutting my eyes briefly. "Please Sammy." Mingus said as he held my hand. Staring up at me sadly. My resolve broke down and shattered to nothing. "Alright." I tell him and he jumped up cheering. I got up and headed towards Normans room. He gave me directions as he followed closely behind me.

"Alright. So I...Sleep here tonight. You're going to sleep here tonight aswell right?" I asked him as he just shoved his hands in his pockets. I opened the door and stepped inside. Glancing over the room. Norman was written all over it. My eyes landed on something in particular. "Norms. What the hell is that?" I asked him and he laughed nervously.

"Thats uh...my boob pillow." he tells me and it litterally was just that. A boob pillow. "Fuck Norm." I hissed as he picked it up and I just threw it to hide it away. "If I'm sleeping here tonight, there is going to be no fucking 'boob pillow'." I told him pointing that out. "Alright." he tells me and I just giggled. He was such a freak.

"What should I wear then?" I asked him afraid of looking threw drawers. "Well...Glenn doesn't really live with me. She just comes here to hang out. Rarely she's here the night." he tells me and I just hold my hand up. "Don't want to hear about your sex life." I tell him and he chuckled with slight embarrassment.

A booming laugh came from the gaming room. I knew it was Sean's laugh causing me to laugh. "Shut up." Norman growled as he shut the door behind us. He walked to the drawers and started rummaging around. "Glenn normally would just bring her clothes. So I ah...think you should probably wear something of mine if you want?" he asks me and I bit my bottom lip.

"Alright." I say as one of my hands held onto my elbow. "Here, have some boxers and how about a top of mine?" he asks me and I nod. He gently passed me a pair of boxers, they looked like they were going to be big on me and as was the top of his. He pointed me in the direction of his bathroom.

Going in, I stripped down to just my underware. A black lacey bra and matching panties. Slipping on the boxers and top. Washing my face, dabbing it against the cloth and looked at myself in the mirror. "Norm!" I called as I peeked my head around the door. He did the same thing from his room. "Yeah?" he asked me and I smiled timidly at him.

"Can I borrow a new brush?" I ask him and he nods. Telling me what drawer they were in and got one out. Brushing my teeth and spitting in the sink. When I was fully finished from using the bathroom, I headed out and sneaked my way to Norman's room. Praying to God no one would see me like this.

When I got in, I saw Norman was already in bed. Tucked in. Propped up on his elbows as he watched me enter. "Sam...you look amazing. Even in mens clothes." he tells me and I giggled. Jokingly I did a little catwalk show for him, exagerating in my poses and this made him laugh. Getting under the covers, I noticed that Nibbles was on the bed also.

When my head hit the pillow, he wrapped his arms around me. This made me turn myself onto my back. "Please tell me you don't really sleep on that boob pillow." I asked him my tone begging. "I ah...yeah." he tells me shamed of himself in a way. Sighing, I pulled his head to my chest. Letting his head rest on my own breasts.

He looked up at me eyebrows raised and eyes wide. "What? I'm letting you use me as though I was your pillow. Don't get too comfortable with my breasts though." I tell him and he chuckled. Nuzzling into my breasts and I just fell asleep...

* * *

"Well." a female voice said as my eyes shot open to the sound of the door opening. "Oh my God!" I squealed as I quickly got up. Norman was wrapped around me. Pulling me to him. His head still on my breasts. When I saw the woman, I gasped. She was beautiful. Olive skin, green eyes and long brown hair. She wasn't Glenn.

"This isn't what it looks like!" I told her and Norman groaned at the fact I practically threw him off of me. "It's alright sweet heart. Just...come out when you're ready." she tells me and I instantly got up. "Helena..." Norman moaned and I looked at him confused. "Mingus' mother." Norman told me and I remembered. Slapping myself on the forehead and Norman just growled.

Rushing out, I headed to the kitchen only to find Mingus and Sean. Sean's eyes trailed up and down my frame. "Nice pins Sam." he joked and I rolled my eyes. "Yes. That is right." Helena said. Her voice told me she was a foreigner but her English knowledge was good.

"I'm Sam. Norman's friend." I tell her and she giggled. "At this rate, you might be his next girlfriend." she joked and I blushed. "No. I don't think so." I tell her and Mingus walked to me. Hugging me then sitting on his mother's lap. She was sat at the table and drinking a glass of water.

"I hope she does." Mingus tells us and I just rolled my eyes. Fixing my food and Norman soon stumbled into the room. "Hey Helena. Taking Mingus?" he asks the woman and she nodded. "Head home to spend time with my boy." she told us and kissed Mingus' cheek.

"Although...Sam put on your clothes after you're finished eating. I need a shopping sister. Haven't been in a while." Helena said and I all but spat out my drink. "Sure." I tell her and after I finished, I got changed and headed out. I gave Norman a spare set of keys I always kept with me.

Asking him if they could take Nibbles back home. Take him for a walk. I already fed him his morning food. Helena and I going in her car and driving to the mall. We spent hours trying on clothes. She was fun, quirky and sweet. We talked about everything and anything. Complimenting each other when it came to the clothes we tried on. Random moments she would snap a picture of me.

Eventually we decided to go eat something. Grabbing salads. Munching on them and talking lightly. "So...you and Norman huh?" she asks me and I just kept a straight face. "What about us?" I ask her and felt my body tense. "You seem to really like him." she states and I nod. "He's a cool guy." I tell her. Agreeing but not giving too much information.

"But he's dating someone." she said tilting her head to one side. "He's a friend." I tell her and she giggled. "Darling. That boy likes you. Trust me. What's stopping you?" she asks me and I blushed lightly. "I think it's good to just stay profesional." I tell her and she sighed.

"Well...keep this in mind. If he doesn't break up with Glenn by the time she gets back...she will." she said to me sipping innocently on her drink. We finshed our trip and she drove me home. Going there, I spent almost the rest of the two weeks either at home, meeting up with either Helena or Norman, being with Tom and going out to the gym. The conversation between me and Helena would rush in my mind at random moments. Never leaving me...

* * *

**What do you think? I'm going to be doing a 'TWD' world part of the story next time. So be prepared for some Emily and Darly time! Question to end with:**

**Can I have some more reviews? Took me forever to do this chapter. Seriously. With all the facts I had to do, thinking of the time it was and all the little details. It's late. Need to sleep!**

**Much love**

**HeroJustInTime90 x**


	4. Shout out to BrownEyedDreamr and Guest

Hey. Shout out to BrownEyedDreamr and the other guest.

BrownEyedDreamr: thanks for your rewiew! Yes there will be comic con interviews! I thought about those before i even began writing this story. It will certainly be fun to write.

Guest: Thank you and there you go ;)


End file.
